<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of Mending by Dracostorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489247">Book of Mending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracostorm/pseuds/Dracostorm'>Dracostorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracostorm/pseuds/Dracostorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief weighed heavy on the wings of Philza Minecraft leaving an empty pit in it's wake. Unwilling to let himself harm his sons any longer he decides to follow Wilbur's example one last time.</p><p>*Tigger warnings for the first chapter, reader beware!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Neitherite Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   It all started mere seconds after his eldest son's death, this empty feeling. This sensation following him wherever he went, it was almost suffocating, but yet he never reached out to anyone. Why would he when he was Philza Minecraft, Survivor of Hardcore! Maybe if he had the man wouldn't be staring at his own enchanted blade with the same longing as Wilbur months prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"At least I can understand you now Wilbur." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phil quietly thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He didn't have enough time to recover before the second blow, his youngest exile. This time it wasn't his overwhelming need to protect his children that cost Philza, but his cowardice. Knowing Tommy would be at quite possibly his lowest point scared Phil. Would the young blonde ask the older to end his life as well? Oh God, he couldn't handle the nightmares of Wilbur, the first one of Tommy nearly broke him right then, and it didn't even happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His hand lightly caressed the glowing edge of the weapon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You were so alone, did you have thoughts like this too?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The raven hybrid missed his little lamb's presents despite their complicated relationship. At first he was proud of Tobbo from bringing back his country from ruin but now Phil could that all the young ram did was cover the ugly government with a thin layer of paint, much like the dirt that covered Wilbur's handy work. Unlike Schlatt, the child didn't make many decisions on his own, instead relying on anyone who even remotely sounded like they knew what they were doing. Philza knew he should have stepped in but after what happened with Techno he couldn't stand the thought of making the corrupt establishment stronger tactically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe our family wouldn't be scattered to the winds now." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His fingers bled and burned as they ran along the tool of death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade, the Blood God himself, Philza's right-hand man, his son, his piglet was hurting. No one could see it, being too scared to look him in the eyes for too long, but he could. Since he and Wilbur found Techno at an illegal fighting ring at the tender age of ten Phil saw that pain. Not a physical pain but a mental one, the one of being used as a weapon. It went away briefly as he raised Techno but came back in full force after what Tommy had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I should have been with them."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Philza turned the blade on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo. For the life of him Phil couldn't quite figure him out. A memory about as reliable as gravel as a ceiling and powers that could be explained by his enderman half. Almost everyone one the server knew him by those two things but as Philza discovered there is far more to him than that. The tall teen had a love for helping people and a yearning to explore much like Phil when he was younger. But at times it felt like something darker was there, waiting to hurt the boy. The raven hybrid didn't want his claw scratch that surface and risk hurting Ranboo too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"He has Techno now, he will look out for him." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sword launched into his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Philza clenched his eyes shut as sheering pain swept across his body along with the burning of the fire aspect shortly after. The man stumbled back until he hit the wall and his knees gave out. Patiently Phil for his hearts to go down one by one. He felt weaker by the second, a promising sign. Soon though the fire extinguished and the hybrid pulled out his weapon for a second strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"This should do it." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hands slipped and the blade clattered to the floor. "Shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Too injured to move, Phil slumped back and waited for the hungry to take him instead, mind too tired to remember the difficulty of the world.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   All and all it had been a good day for the piglin hybrid. This morning Ranboo came over hoping he and Phil would try out an experiment with him. It wasn't anything too major, just a few illager raids to see if any evokers showed up. Himself of course jumped at the chance at getting a couple more get out of death free tickets, though in his case highly unlikely to be needed. But Phil however politely declined to offer saying he had something to do today. Techno nodded thinking about the syndicate and silently vowed to give the man totems if the experiment was a success. With quick goodbyes the pair left on their adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Man, I love neitherite." Ranboo in a giddy voice. "Those guys never stood a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Can't say I disagree but there's still one problem, we didn't get any totems!" The warrior said in a slightly raised voice, one he used to fake outrage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I told you that I didn't know if evokers spawn in raids on easy servers!" The half and half hybrid pleaded quickly. "I was just testing it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It's fine, it's fine." Technoblade waved him off. "We might have to research it later, it may still be possible but just very unlikely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I probably should have done that first." Ranboo scratched his head nervously. "Sorry about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No worries, I needed to stretch my legs anyway." He paused for a second. "Want to come over for dinner at my place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo's eyes widened "R-really? I don't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ranboo, it's alright." The older hybrid put a hand on the other shoulder. "I am sure Phil will be fine with setting out an extra place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "O-ok." He relaxed slightly. "Are we having potatoes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Of course." Techno picked up a little speed as his house came into view. "With a side of steak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The two stepped into the porch and as the younger men went to open the door the elder stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo glanced up to look at the other's twitching snout. His friend's eyes darkened as he gently guided the teen behind his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"That's Phil's blood, and a lot of it. But who attacked him? I can't pick up anyone else." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He drew out the Orphan Obliterator. "Ranboo, take out your weapon and stay behind me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They charged in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Splash Potion of Regeneration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The sight of his father sitting in a pool of his own blood would hunt Technoblade for the rest of his life. His hooves flew him to Philza's side. "Phil!" He quickly checked for any injuries only finding the one massive stab wound to his stomach. Wasting no time Techno rushed to his chest searching for anything that could help.</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh God!" Ranboo was next to the raven hybrid's aid. He dropped to his knees and found what the other had discovered. Not knowing what else to do, the ender hybrid tried to wake up the unconscious man. "Phil! Phil, wake up! Y-you're scaring me!" His voice cracked as purple tears started to leak out. "P-please Phil! P-p-please d-don't go!" A loud crash sounded next to him making the already distressed teen cry out.</p><p> </p><p>  "S-sorry!" Techno's own shaky voice stuttered. "I-i should have warned you. I-it's a splash regen pot."</p><p> </p><p>  "O-oh." The child stared at the wound healing itself. "T-that's good."</p><p> </p><p>  "Listen Ranboo, I think it would best if you go home." The young adult explained slowly. "I'll called you-"</p><p> </p><p>  "No!" He yelled before he realized the harshness of his tone. "Uh! Sorry i-it j-just!"</p><p> </p><p>  "No, I understand." Looking closely at Phil Techno began. "We need to take him to his room and put him into some new clothes. Now I'm going to pick him up and I want you to follow me, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>   With a nod Ranboo stood up.</p><p> </p><p>   Carefully the son picked up his father, mindful not to cut him with his claws. </p><p> </p><p>   Nether said a word.</p><p> </p><p>   As he finished climbing the ladder Ranboo spotted something that caught his eye. "Wow, that's a lot of feathers. Did his pillow burst?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Bird hybrids have a habit of leaving them in their beds to make them warmer, especially in cold weather like this." Technoblade laid Philza down and started taking off the blood stained clothes. "I'm more surprised Phil hasn't made a nest with all the spare blankets. Ranboo can you dig out his pajamas for me?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah sure." He carefully lifted the lid of the nearest chest. "Oh! There right on top! Cool." The teen pulled the green nightset out only to pause. <em> "A book?" </em> His skimmed the title. <em> "What's this about and why did he hide it? Hope it's nothing important." </em></p><p> </p><p>   <em> For Techno </em></p><p> </p><p>   "Ranboo?" The piglin hybrid lifted a brow. "Something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Uh, Phil left a message for you." Ranboo handed his findings to the older man.</p><p> </p><p>  "Thanks." He set the book on the dresser and quickly dressed the sleeping Philza starting with the pants, tail feathers are a pain. "I'll read it later." Techno carefully maneuvered the large wings through the narrow slits in the back of the shirt. "All done." The pigman turned to the ender hybrid. "He should be good for now."</p><p> </p><p>  "That's good." Ranboo yawned tiredly. "I think I s-should head home. It's getting late."</p><p> </p><p>  "Which is why you're sleeping in my bed tonight." Getting up Technoblade rolled his shoulders. "It should be long enough for you."</p><p> </p><p>  "But I don't want to be a bother." He gestured to the glowing metal that covered him. "Plus my armor will take care of me!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Ranboo please." The young adult answered tiredly. "Just for tonight, I'd make me feel better knowing you were safe."</p><p> </p><p>  "O-oh, ok." The lanky teen was taken back. <em> "This has to be really serious if he'd admit that." </em> Nervously rubbing his hand together he asked. "What about you? Where are you sleeping tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>  "I'm not sleeping tonight, someone has to clean that mess." Technoblade grabbed the book before walking out the door. <em> "And figure out what the hell happened here." </em></p><p> </p><p>   Ranboo spoke uncertained. "Sure you don't need my help?"</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "And traumatize you more? Not on my watch." </em> Not looking back he replied. "The blood has probably already dried so I'll have to replace the floorboards and part of the walls. I have the materials to replace it down stairs so it's a one person job really. Not to mention making sure no other unwelcome surprises come lurking in the night."</p><p> </p><p>   The teen nodded. "Ok. Goodnight Techno, see you in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>   He waved. "See you."</p><p> </p><p>   Parting ways the warrior tapped on the leather bound book. <em> "Not yet, house first. Don't want the kid to see anymore that he has to." </em> Soon he was standing in the main room again glared at the crimson pubble. <em> "I still can't pick up any other scents other than Steve's and he's outside." </em> His gaze fell on the sword causing the hybrid's heart to drop. <em> "Phil please tell me you didn't." </em> It was the only explanation, the only answer.</p><p> </p><p>   His father just tried to kill himself.</p><p> </p><p>   Techno's clawed hand tightly gridded the fabric over his heart. <em> "How am I going to explain this to Ranboo, better yet. How am I going to help Dad?" </em> He let go and took out the axe the said teen had gifted him. <em> "First let's get rid of the evidence, it could set him off." </em> The stained wood can up with ease and the quick tip down stairs later the floor was as good as new. The wall was even easier with only one block needing to go. <em> "Now that's out of the way I think it would be to put all the weapons in a hiding place, no telling if he'll try again." </em> That thought felt sour in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>   It was easier said than done, there were axes, swords, and pickaxes everywhere. This was the first time he cursed his drive to always be prepared.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "I should go watch him." </em> Technoblade scratched his chin. <em> "Waking up alone after…. Yeah, that can't be good for him." </em> He lifted his father's book into his view. <em> "At least I have something to read in the meantime." </em> An exhausted sigh filled the room. <em> "No matter how much I don't want too." </em> The warrior headed back to Philza's room. <em> "Don't worry Dad, I'll be strong for all of us, I always am." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technoblade is out of his element with Phil but his going to help him by any means necessary.</p><p>Next chapter with focus of an other ground of people.</p><p> </p><p>*Also, feel free to leave a comment or ask questions!*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   One week later….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Don't touch my wings bitch!" A young voice yelled from inside a fancy hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tommy you need to preen them!" Wilbur shouted as he chased after his rebellious little brother. "When's the last time you brushed out your body feathers!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That's none of your business!" Tommy continued to run away from the older avian hybrid. "I'll clean them when I want to!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   This had been going on for some time, honestly when Wilbur was revived the last thing he thought he had to worry about were his brother's baby wings. "This is for your own good!" The adult unfolded his own wings and used them to give himself the speed he needed to tackle Tommy to the ground. "Now are you going to let me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A chirp. A desperate, pleading chirp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Shit."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur quickly climbed off his brother to get a better look at the distressed boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy also sat up as more chirps tore from his throat. He gave the man a look that said 'look what you done now.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry big man, I really am." The musician spoke quietly. "But they have to be preened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Want. Techno."</b>
  <span> The teen cringed as needy chirps sounded without his permission. </span>
  <b>"Want. Now."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His gaze softened as he sat closer. "You never told me how you got your wings. Were you with Technoblade at the time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes! Yes! Techno!"</b>
  <span> Tommy just waited to melt into the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This is so embarrassing!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "So he did imprint on him, dammit! This is worse than I thought. Can't imagine want was like trapped with that monster when they busted out."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur carefully pulled his brother into his lap and used his wings to make a small tent. "Did Techno ever preen them for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes! Yes!"</b>
  <span> The chirps sounded excited this time. </span>
  <b>"Claws! Good!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh." The raven hybrid blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's odd, he only ever preens Phil's wings. In speaking of Phil." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He really should have a long talk with him. "Can I clean them for you, big man?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"No. No! Techno! Want! Techno!"</b>
  <span> Frustrated with his own instincts Tommy rested his head on Wilbur's chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Why couldn't this stuff happen when I was five? No one ever gets their wings this late, but me apparently."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I think we're going to have to swing at his place." The men barely contained his anger at the pigman. "'Cause doesn't sound like those chirps are going to let up any time soon and I've been meaning to talk to Phil."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Dad? Why? Trouble?"</b>
  <span> For once he chirped willingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Why wouldn't he be in trouble Tommy?" Wilbur felt his feathers puff up in rage. "He never comes to talk to us, not even when I was revived!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"No! Dad! No! Knows!" </b>
  <span>Tommy tried to get the message across. </span>
  <b>"You! Secret!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Huh? What do you mean Tommy." The brother shifted his weight to get more comfortable. "Me secret?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes! You! Secret!"</b>
  <span> He chirped in determination. </span>
  <b>"No. Tell."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Alright then, but I still need to talk to him and Techno." Wilbur folded his feathered appendages behind his back. "No let's get up. The sooner we give there the sooner those chirps stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes! Yes! Go!"</b>
  <span> He scrambled to his feet. </span>
  <b>"Chirp! Gone!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The older male chuckled. "Yeah, I bet those one word phrases get annoying." He fondly ruffled his brother's hair and called. </span>
  <b>"Just wait for the other calls, those are fun. It's like our own secret language!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Pog!"</b>
  <span> Tommy ran to the door before abruptly stopping. </span>
  <b>"Tubbo?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wilbur laughed. "Yes we'll stop by and get Tubbo you clingy child."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Stop!"</b>
  <span> The younger hybrid's wings puffed up to form giant balls of fluff behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So how are we going about this?" Tubbo asked curiously as they passed through the Neither. "Technoblade isn't exactly on good terms with Tommy and me and he doesn't know you're alive yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I was going to knock on the door unarmed." Wilbur shrugged. "He usually lets people have a few words in before he kills them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And you're sure it'll work?" The ram hybrid tinted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No idea but we have to try." He glanced at his blonde brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"For Tommy's sake."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Portal! Near! Near!"</b>
  <span> The youngest of the group sprinted down the cobblestone path. </span>
  <b>"Hurry! Hurry!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He's rushing us, isn't he?" The ram muttered quietly. "I really need to learn bird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The oldest bird hybrid chuckled. "Good luck with that mate, it took Techno years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Wait, Techno can understand that?" Tubbo's ear flicked in confusion. "How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Piglins and piglin hybrids hate it when they can't understand their pack." With a fond smile Wilbur looked back at the memory. "He made Phil and me chatter with him until he lost focus and wandered off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He blinked "Huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Come! Come!" </b>
  <span>Tommy pounced impatiently at the swirling portal. </span>
  <b>"Techno! Techno!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"We're coming! Wait up!"</b>
  <span> The curly haired brother called back. "We better hurry Tubbo. Tommy wants his momma bird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The blonde huffed and crossed the portal without them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They looked at each other and shrugged before hoping through themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Son of a bitch, this is cold." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could never understand why his father, much less his oldest younger brother would choose to live in a place like this. Tubbo living in Snowchester made sense, a lot of sheep hybrids thrived in the cold environments, but not ravens and piglins. Honestly it was kind of concerning when they decided to start the Arctic Empire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And then they take over the world in a matter of weeks. Maybe they were giving us a chance by starting in such a shitty location."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Wilbur." Tubbo tugged on his sleeve. "Tommy's going without us, again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Wha- oh why can't he wait for two seconds." Wilbur sat besides the ram. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You know why, he just wants to be safe. And he just goes and imprints on a mass murderer."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was filled with regret as he bit his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Now that's not fair, he was in exile with no one else around for kilometers. It's not his fault his instincts are in control."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Now all he could do is make sure the former caretaker didn't turn killer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur takes to make up for being died but the chick in Tommy longs for his "mother."</p><p>*Might delete this part if I write the fic.*<br/>So basically bird hybrids get there wings at five, it's a painful process but they don't remember it, including Tommy. They start chirping anywhere from a week to a month before they come in and don't stop until proper flight feathers grow in. And the child will imprint on the first person they see as protective, most often parents or older siblings.</p><p>What makes Tommy different is that his bird traits were dormit and wouldn't have manifested if Dream hadn't tormented him. The stress caused his body to panic and in people with dormit hybrid genes that often causing massive changes, so he bird now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Golden Carrot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Tommy froze as his former home came into view. The bird in him impulsively shrieked to run inside while human logic shouted to stay away. The conflicting instincts confused the boy so much he started to hug himself in a pitiful attempt for comfort. <em> "Maybe if I chirp a few times he'll understand… or him could just kill me…." </em></p><p> </p><p>  "Oi! Tommy! Don't run off like that." Wilbur ran around to face him. "Don't you know how danger- Tommy?" He looked at his little brother's torn expression. <b>"Hey, it's ok."</b> The raven cooed gently. <b>"I'm not going to let him hurt you."</b></p><p> </p><p>   With wet eyes the fletching hybrid smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  <em> "Man, I just want to sleep for once." </em> Techno thought tiredly as he nibbled on a golden carrot. <em> "At least Dad is getting some rest for once." </em> The young man huffed. <em> "When did things get this bad?" </em></p><p> </p><p>   A hasty knock pounded the door.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "That's not Ranboo's." </em> His hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly. <em> "Just in case." </em> He silently crept towards the exit ready for a fight. Braising for an attack he slammed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>   It could have been the sleep deprivation or the three overwhelming familiar scents that filled in his noses but the last thing Technoblade was ready for was the two long arms that wrapped around his torso.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Techno! Techno!"</b> Tommy chirped happily as he hugged his brother was all his might. <b>"Techno!"</b></p><p> </p><p><em>   "Man, his bird instincts must be hitting him hard today." </em>He looked down at the mass of hair below his chin. "What are you doing here Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>  "He is here to get preened." Wilbur answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "His wings are a mess."</p><p> </p><p>  "Heh? Wilbur!" Techno's eyes widened as his ears perked up. "You're alive?!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah, no thanks to you." The musician crossed his arms. "Now where's Philza? I have a few words for him."</p><p> </p><p>  "Asleep." He carefully pried Tommy's arms off of him. "Can you and... Tubbo? Go bother Ranboo for a few minutes? I've need to have a serious talk with Wil and I'm sure he'd appreciate the company." The piglin hybrid asked politely. "I'll clean your wings when we're done."</p><p> </p><p>   The teens looked at each other with an air of worry in their eyes. They knew full well what that tone meant.</p><p> </p><p>   <em> Something is very, very wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>   Tubbo started to walk off the porch lightly pulling his friend along. "You've got to see Ranboo's house! He really spruced the place up!"</p><p> </p><p>  "So what's this about Techno?" Wilbur eyed the pigman suspiciously. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>   Technoblade signed heavily. "Come with me, the last thing I want is for you to wake Phil up." He led his only older brother to the middle of the snow field on the side of his house opposite of Ranboo's.</p><p> </p><p>  "You're being awful secretive." The raven hybrid declared. "I swear if Phil got hurt because of your stupid ideas."</p><p> </p><p>  "Wilbur listen." The pig began.</p><p> </p><p>  "No! You listen! Tommy and Tubbo are both traumatized because of you!" He pointed a finger right to Techno's snout. "What self respecting anarchist let's a president order him to kill a child?! And what kind of person attacks the kid that imprinted on him?" Wilbur shouted in the hybrid's face. "I think you're nothing but a monster! Sometimes I think if Dadza never took you in we would all be a lot happier right now!"</p><p> </p><p>   A soft whine escaped the younger hybrid. </p><p> </p><p>  "Techno?" Will's angry rant died at the noise. <em> "He never lets himself make any kind of pig sound! I… I shouldn't have said that to him…." </em> New found concern overtook him as he gave the man a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>   He looked terrible to say the least. His normal soft pink fur seemed almost grey. Gone was his neat and right braid replaced with a messy, loose pony-tail. And perhaps the most unsettling of all were his eyes, his red bloodshot reds with bags so deep one could hide a body on them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    What had happened to his little brother? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   Technoblade closed his eyes and forced himself a breath. <em> "Just let him tell Techno, you're stronger than he is. Dad needs to him and Dad's more important than your stupid emotions." </em> Stealing himself up a bit he began. "If you're done telling me why I suck can we move on to more… pressing matters."</p><p> </p><p>   Wilbur nodded, too ashamed of himself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>  "Ya- ya know how you had Dad… off you after blowing up L'manberg?" He subconsciously straightened his glasses. "He tried to do that… on himself."</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh God…." The avain's feathers puffed up in shock. "Oh, oh fuck- Techno, I-"</p><p> </p><p>   Techno raised a claw to stop him. "It's not your fault, you were in a bad place at the time, we both were. Right now let's focus on Dad."</p><p> </p><p>  "Y-yeah." Wilbur pulled himself together. "Has he told you why he did it? Anything at all?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Dad hasn't really spoken much since that day. If he does it's all in avian." The pigman pulled out a book and presented it to the raven. "But he had this in one of his private chests."</p><p> </p><p>  "Philza's probably overwhelmed after... anyway." Commented Wil as he took the leather bound paper. "'For Techno' huh? That doesn't sound ominous, want me to read it now?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Might as well." Sighing once more Techno spoke quietly. "Just give it back when you're done, I'd really hate to lose that, because well…."</p><p> </p><p>   <em> Those could have been their father's last words. </em></p><p> </p><p>  "Alright." He opened to the first page without looking at it. "Should we tell the others? If they find out on their own it could break them."</p><p> </p><p>  "You should." The piglin hybrid took off his helmet, crown and all, to scratch his head. "I'm bad with all this feeling stuff, explaining to Ranboo was hard enough. He was pretty shaken up by the ordeal."</p><p> </p><p>  "Ok big man." Wilbur didn't argue knowing the warrior was too out of his element to help much. "Do I need to talk to the kid too?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Nah, Ranboo has a lot of trouble letting people help with his problems." Technoblade stared at the far away letters. "I think it's a trust issue personally. Some might try to take advantage of that poor memory of his. They could turn him into a weapon."</p><p> </p><p>   The older brother clenched his teeth knowing what the other was getting at.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brothers talk and a raven reads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gold Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "A-and that's the house." Ranboo stood in the middle of his bedroom anxiously. "What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Pogchamp!"</b>
  <span> The bird hybrid chirped as his small wings fluttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I like the gold block above the bed. It's a nice touch, nice and shiny...."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He kept looking at the precious metals with a brief thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"My instincts are acting up again, aren't they?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I do say I did a great job as your project manager." Tubbo congratulated himself even though he was focusing on his friend's nervous posture. "But are you ok, Ranboo? You seem very shaken up about something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yes! N-no! I mean no!" The ender hybrid waved his hands in front spasticity before slumping over in defeat. "It's… been a really tough week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Why? Is it your memory again?" Guessed the ex-president. "Or did Technoblade threaten to kick you out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "N-no, he didn't do anything exactly." He messed with his bangs. "Oh jeez, how do I explain this to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Explain what? Ranboo you starting to kinda worry me here." The ram took a step closer. "I am your friend and as your friend I want help in any way possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Alright then. But this is kinda hard to talk about." Ranboo took a seat on his bed to better collect himself. "It's about Phil…. Last week he… he…." A lump formed in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Phil?" </b>
  <span>That drew Tommy's attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo only glanced at the blonde for a second before putting all his attention on the distressed boy. "Ranboo? What did Philza do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He- he hurt himself." He filed on himself with his hands on his knees and hand covering his face. "Th-there w-was so-so much- bl-blood-d-d."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The brunette ran to his side to comfort him. "Hey, hey it's ok. Everyone on the server has hurt themselves once or twice. Look how many times Tommy accidentally killed himself with a trident!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A loud, angry chirp filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "N-not like this." Ranboo shook his head. "Not-t like this." Sobs started in earnest. "H-h-he w-was just-t laying t-there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The other teens eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Just how bad was it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo hugged his crying friend close with Tommy joining on the other side. The ram hybrid didn't know what to say so he just rubbed his friend's back until he eventually calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They stayed like that for over half an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Noticing the decrease in purple tears Tubbo finally asked. "Has Techno even checked on you at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Uh-huh." Ranboo sniffled into his coat sleeves. "Like three or four times a day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The other teen nodded. "I see, and have you talked to him about how you're feeling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "N-not really." He admitted uncomfortably. "I mean, he offers to talk about but… I don't know…. I don't want him to think I'm weak I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well, I don't think you're weak, big man." Tubbo stood up abruptly. "Come on, let's talk to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No!" Ranboo chased after him, nearly tipping over his own feet in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Why not?" Tubbo's ear flicked as he looked back. "Surely he won't be mad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, it's not that." The half and half hybrid fidgeted nervously with his tail. "You see, Techno's been really busy this week taking care of Phil and I don't want to bother him any more than I have to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I don't think that's a very good excuse Ranboo." He put a hand on his troubled friend's arm. "Seriously, you have to talk to an adult you trust about this. Bottling it up isn't healthy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"But Techno and Phil are the only adults I trust."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nobbed. "I'll tell him later then, when I feel up to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Good!" Tubbo could feel his tail wagging behind him. "Now if you'll excuse us, Tommy and I have to go back to Technoblade's house. Tommy being clingy wants him to clean his wings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Not!"</b>
  <span> The previously quiet again stomped. </span>
  <b>"Friend! Bad!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo smiled slightly. "I'll come too. I need to ask how Phil is doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The short trek was filled with the sound of an annoyed baby bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   When the trio entered the warrior's humble abode they saw Wilbur hand off a book to the piglin hybrid then leave from another part of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   None wanted to ask about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno turned to the entrance. "I see you're back and you two brought Ranboo with you." He gave his young friend the once over spotting the year stain cheeks and puffy eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He's been crying again. Why won't he talk to me? Am I doing something wrong?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the gentlest voice possible the man addressed the boy. "Are you alright Ranboo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy's and Tubbo's jaws almost dropped to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Y-yeah, I think I will be." The lanky teen gave him a bright smile. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Alright Theseus." Back to his usually slightly annoyed tone Technoblade looked at his youngest brother. "Go up stairs so we can get this preening out of the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes! Yes!"</b>
  <span> The bird boy cheered excitedly as he raced to climb the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tiredly Techno slowly followed him with the other trailing closely behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A sheep and an enderman have a deep talk and a bird states at a shiny thing.</p><p>Next up local pig shows his knowledge of birds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   By the time the three got to the attic Tommy was already on the bed with his shirt off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Why is he undressed?"  Tubbo asked loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Because it makes it easier to clean at the base of the wing." Sitting down behind the avian hybrid Technoblade instructed. "Spread them out please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Nobbing the teen proudly showed off his two feather limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carefully he ran his claw down one of the patches of dark grey fluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy erupted into a flurry of pleased chirps as his free wing flapped happily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This feels so good!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You haven't preened in awhile have you?" Techno questioned dryly as he pulled out a handful of old fuzz. "Tommy, you know cleaning your wings regularly is important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Wanted." "You."</b>
  <span> Blushing harshly at his unwanted confession the bird hybrid lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Don't be mad at him Techno, he can't help it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a sigh he continued his task and changed the subject. "They grew quite a bit, haven't they? I think they will be fully grown by the end of summer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Really?" Tubbo raised a brow. "But they're so skinny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "All wings are basically arms covered feathers, that's why they look so big." Gesturing at Tommy's half cleaned limb he explained. "The size of the wing in avian hybrids greatly depends on what kind of bird they are. Wilbur and Philza are ravens so they have wide wing spans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "That makes sense." Ranboo nodded as he yawned. "Man, doesn't preening always take this long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, if it's done once a week or so." Techno squinted at the new tiny flight feathers and readjusted his glasses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Those aren't raven."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Um…. Techno?" The ender hybrid grew concerned at seeing his friend's puzzled expression. "Is there something wrong with Tommy's wings?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The said boy gave an alarmed chirp as he looked back at his brother in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, no there isn't." He smoothed out the area he just finished. "It's just that… hm…." Technoblade examined the black and white feathers even more closely. "Tommy's not a raven, I mean, he's closely related to a raven for sure but he's definitely not a raven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Shocked by the news Tommy's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "How is that possible?" Tubbo asked carefully. "Tommy is Phil's son right? Shouldn't he be a raven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Not necessarily, sometimes a recessive trait or random mutation pops up and boom." He started on the other wing. "You're a different type of bird. It's not a bad thing really, just makes you a little different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Those words seemed to calm down the young avian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh, then what is he?" The rams tail swished in excitement. "Could he be a new species entirely?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Nah." His older brother dismissed the idea. "That never happens. I just have to get out my bird book and compare the wings once enough permanent feathers come in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As soon as the piglin was done Tommy turned to nestle into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wordlessly Technoblade's hand stroked the soft fluff and the other felt the top of Tommy's pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The other two teens paled at what they were seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Noticing their faces the Blade spoke rather defensively. "I'm checking if his tail is growing properly! Do you really think I'm that disgusting?" He moved his youngest brother slightly. "If it doesn't grow right it could cause flightlessness as well as major back problems for the rest of his life!" His claw glided over the tiny bump with worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This has to be fixed right now."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leaving the embrace, ignoring the bird hybrid's protest, Technoblade told him in a deadly serious tone. "Lay down on your stomach."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy scrambled to follow the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "W-what's happening." Ranboo could feel the tension coming from the neither hybrid. "Is his-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tail not coming in right, yeah." Trying to push out how inappropriate this had to look out of his mind Techno moved on top of Tommy and started moving his hands up and down the child's spine firmly. "I know this is going to hurt but it needs to be done. I promise I will be as fast as possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What are you doing?" The brown haired teen stepped closer to the blonde to hold his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Getting his tail to stretch out. Unlike wings, they never break the skin so they might stop growing out and compress the spine, which is very bad. This forces the vertebrae apart but the sudden stretching in the skin is very painful." He pressed down harder causing the poor boy to whimper. "Sh, it's ok, you're doing fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Hurts."</b>
  <span> Tommy chirped miserably as hot tears ran down his face as he held on to his closest friend tightly. </span>
  <b>"Stop. Please. Stop. Hurts."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry, I really am but I can't stop now." The lump was growing a lot faster than expected, thank goodness. "Not when we're so close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   After many minutes of whimpers, chirps, and quite sobs later the procedure was finally finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I won't be surprised if he doesn't move tomorrow."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno got up and politely ask the ram hybrid to move to the side so he could kneel next to Tommy. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Instead of answering directly the boy climbed on the warrior and hugged limply his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"That bad huh?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Resting his cap on his brother, he slid back into bed, rocking the chick gently. "You did great Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The little brother drifted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo stood quiet for a minute before awkwardly trying to start a conversation. "You know, it's funny really. When Philza took me in I remember Wilbur's having all his in even though he was what? Fourteen at time? Did he get them early or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, Tommy got his late, very late." Technoblade glared sharply at the ex-president. "Being pushed away from his friends and family into the hands of his worst enemy by the person closest to him causes a lot of stress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His ears drooped. "Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo hastily pulled the subject away from the ram. "So why does Tommy act like a chick sometimes? Shouldn't he be too old for that kind of stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "The human part of his brain yes, but the brain part is way behind." He told the ender hybrid gently. "It's still very new and right now it thinks he's still five or six. Thankfully Tommy seems to be really good at controlling his impulses already, but sometimes, like today, his instincts will take over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well next time they do I'll be there to lend a hand!" A determined Tubbo announced before timidly askly. "I can lay next to him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno nodded and slowly switched places with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The tall teen watched the pair cuddle with a sense of longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Why does he have to look like a kicked puppy?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The adult softly whispered to him. "You can join, I'm sure they wouldn't be mad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Gratefully Ranboo nobbed and climbed in with them, but not before slipping off his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The piglin hybrid huffed in amused at him as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
  <em>
    <span>He only hoped the child didn't leave with them when the rest of his family leaves</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A rare big brother Technoblade moment for the soul.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spruce Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Guilt weighed heavily on his stomach Wilbur stood before the doorway to his father's half of the joined house with puffed up feathers. He knew Philza was mostly likely still asleep on the other side but that didn't ease his nerves at all. It was as if he was about to walk into a warzone. Was this how he felt when he came to the server? Considering what happened it had to be worse. God, what was he thinking? He had no place to do what he did, especially to his own flesh and blood. The man put a hand on the doorknob as his brother's words echoed through his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>   "Take it slow when you talk to him, he may not think you're real at first and that might make him spiral, which by the way is not pleasant." Technoblade spoke quietly as they entered the house. "If that happens get me immediately, so I can talk him down. Then, later we can try again together. Also," He scratched the back of his head. "try not to mention anything about L'manberg. I mean, he's fine if he is the one that brings it up but it might not be with others. Now don't expect him to speak much or all at. It's not that he's doing out of spite or anything, I think Dad's just… tired. And I don't think I have to explain the importance of not giving him any type of shape object."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>   His grip tightened as he drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. <em> "Here goes nothing." </em> The recently revived son silently pushed open the spruce door.</p><p> </p><p>   His heart pounded as his entered the chamber of the Angel of Death.</p><p> </p><p>   What greeted him as he reached the top of the ladder was nothing out of the ordinary if it wasn't for the time of day. His father was curled up in a nest made of sheets on top of his bed with one of his large wings covering him. If the musician was a betting man he'd wager the guy was even wearing the expensive green and gold pajamas Techno had gifted him years ago.</p><p> </p><p>   <em> Is this really the man that had been on suicide watch for a week? </em></p><p> </p><p>   But as Wilbur stepped closer him saw it. A lack of his father's signature green shine on his wings, the missing feathers, and his face wasn't any better. The light color of the hair usually helped to hide his facial hair but on close observation one could find the patchy beard he had grown. Phil's eyebags almost rivaled Techno's.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    His brother probably stayed most of his nights silently reading, waiting for something to go wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "What have I done?" </em> Feeling a sudden weakness in his legs Wilbur hurried into the chair next to the bed. <em> "If only I hadn't- no." </em> He shook his head. <em> "Now is not the time for self-pity, Dad needs you now more than ever. </em> " The hybrid huffed. <em> "Just got to wait for him to wake up, how long can that be?" </em></p><p> </p><p>   It turns out ten or so minutes as a nightmare, or memory, that often tormented the slumped avian choose that moment to rear its ungly head.</p><p> </p><p>   <em> It was probably about him…. </em></p><p> </p><p>   Putting his full attention on his troubled father Wilbur practically leap for his seat softly cooing any brushing the older man's long his in a desperate attempt to comfort him. But despite his best efforts Philza jolted awake, mind still reeling from the night terror.</p><p> </p><p>   Phil's wings shot out nearly knocking over his eldest son in the process. His gaze was trained forward but saw nothing. It almost looked like he was going to take off if it wasn't for the fact he was still on his hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>  "Dad?" Wilbur almost flinched when the hollow blue orbs landed on him. <em> "Ok, stay calm. Just take it slowly." </em> He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "Hey Dadza, that was pretty scary, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Wilbur?"</b></p><p> </p><p>   The musician could feel his heart breaking in two hearing the hesitant chirp. <b>"Yeah, it's me."</b></p><p> </p><p>He reached out but drew back his hand at the last second as if he was afraid the illusion would shatter at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>   Seeing his inner conflict Wil gently grasped and guided it to his face. <b>"I'm here."</b></p><p> </p><p>   With a broken sob Philza pulled his lost hatchling in his nest and into a desperate hug, wings wrapping around him. <b>"H-how?"</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Dream revived me a few weeks ago."</b> Wilbur nestled against Phil's cheek. <b>"I've been taking care of Tommy ever since. He's doing a lot better, the kid's had is rough since… that day."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"I'm so, so sorry." </b> The old bird choked. <b>"For everything."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Dad." </b> Pulling back carefully he looked him in the eye. <b>"My death was not your fault. I knew I was a dead man walking as soon as I pressed that button. If it wasn't you it would easily been someone else. Please don't blame yourself for that."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "It's hard not too." </b> He glanced away to the side. <b>"I lost so much the day you died. I just… can't…."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"I know what you mean."</b> Sighing heaving the young man admitted. <b>"That's a place that's hard to came back from, but." </b> Wilbur held his dad's hand again. <b>"This time is going the be different. We will help you, all of us."</b></p><p> </p><p> Phil jerked back. <b>"But I-I can't ask you-"</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "It doesn't matter if you can or not, we want to be here." </b> Blinking his own tears out of the way he continued. <b>"Techno let me read the note you left him. Letting people in and starting over is difficult, hell, can be fuckin' terrifying at times so how about we take it a step at a time."</b></p><p> </p><p>  The survivalist relaxed as he smiled for the first time since his attempt on his own life. <b>"Ok."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "Well I guess I should let you rest now."</b> Wilbur moved to get up. <b>"Goodnight."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"No!"</b> He squawked loudly before realizing what he had just done. <b>"Sorry…. But… could you stay? J-just for tonight?"</b></p><p> </p><p>   Saying nothing the hybrid happily nodded and laid down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>   Soon they were both drifted into a deep slumber with the father's wing crapped protectively over his little musical poet.</p><p> </p><p>   Unbeknownst to the pair a tall pink figure walked away from the emotional seem with his tail lazily wagging behind him.</p><p> </p><p>   <em> They deserve to be happy. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two birds chatter and come two an understanding.</p><p>*Also I forgot to ask this at the end of last chapter! Can you put your guesses to what kind of bird Tommy is? Hint: I think it fits his character perfectly.</p><p>(If you're right you get nothing but bragging rights!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Furnace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Tangled in a mass of limbs was not his ideal way of waking up but, ironically, that was the best sleep he has had in awhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Why did Tommy have to shove his hand in my face?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grumbling under his breath Ranboo carefully maneuvered off the overcrowded mattress. Now free he slipped on his shoes and glanced out the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's barely past sunrise."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The hybrid yawned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Wonder if I beat Techno for once."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A quick trip downstairs told him no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Jeez, does he get any sleep?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo's gut filled with concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I sure hope he does, for his sake."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade's ear twitched at the sight creek of the floorboards. Looking back he smiled slightly upon finding his young comrade. "Good morning Ranboo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Morning." Walking over to see what the other was doing the lanky teenager paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Is his tail... wagging? ....It is!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bit back a grin. It was… heartwarming in a way, having one of, if not, the most powerful people being glad to see you. Especially if that person was as stoic as Technoblade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe that's why he wears the cap… besides to keep warm."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What's up with you?" The piglin hybrid raised a brow. "Are you up to something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "N-no!" A nervous laugh slipped out his mouth. "N-not really, it's just that having my friends over put me in a good mood is all! U-um, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno went back to his work. "Fixin' breakfast for everyone. Since I was up I-I thought I'd might as well do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh! Can I help?" Ranboo hovered next to him eager to lend a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Nah, it's just baked potatoes, nothing fancy." He poked holes in the tatters before popping then in the furnace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well I could cut up the onions or something." The boy offered. "I know you've been really busy later, it's the least I could do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You don't have to do that. You are my guess after all." Replying quietly the pigman dug out a knife from its secret hiding place. "And I know this week has stressed you out Ranboo. I don't want to make you do anything if I can do it myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But I want help!" The enderman hybrid said louder than he had meant to. "S-sorry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Honestly the outburst shouldn't have affected him this much but his lack of rest severely messed with his brain's processing power. Sure, the piglin was used to the defiant yells of people trying, and failing, to stop him from destroying whatever caught his ire. But… to help him? He could probably count the number of times that happened on one claw. A strange feeling made its way to his chest making his throat swell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Was this what it was like to have someone other than Phil care about him? He had forgotten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Guess if you put it that way." Techno stepped back and went to take a seat at the table, but not without giving the kid an affectionate pat on the back. "Try not to let that onion bother you too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo chuckled at that. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Slowly lowering himself to the chamber the young man could swear he could hear his muscles cry out in relief. His bones hurt from excessive waking hours he forced himself thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But that is all worth it if Dad's alright."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Technoblade leaned his head on the arm he had propped up on the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I know I can handle it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Until he can't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo hummed a soft tune to himself as he worked on the most important meal of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I was more rested before the revolution." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took off his glasses and let his eyes rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's a nice song, I wonder what it's called." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The warrior didn't notice his mind drifting off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe.. I should… ask .. him…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "There, all done! Hey Techno, do you want-" The ender child glanced back to find the older hybrid fast asleep. He smiled "I'll make you some tea anyway. It'll be nice to wake up to something hot. Hopefully this will help you relax." Taking out the cups Ranboo went to a conversation permanently edged onto his fragile memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>"Ranboo?" A deep voice hesitantly called out. "Are you awake?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Am now." The teen slurred as he open his eyes. "What's up?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>   Technoblade heavily sighed as he sat down on the bed prompting Ranboo sit up quickly. "It's about last night, but before I say another else none of this is now you. If anything it's now me, I should have caught on to up was happening to Phil earlier."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "But it was an attack right?" Ranboo bundled the sheets in his handles. "We could have-"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "It wasn't an attack Ranboo, us going out yesterday had nothing to do with this, ok? I want you to understand that." He put his glasses on the nightstand and continued. "He would waited for some other day to…. End it…."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Wait, you mean he- Phil didn't that to himself? But why?!" The suddenly distraught teen ran a hand through his hand. "Wasn't he happy with us? How could-"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Ranboo, hey Ranboo." The piglin hybrid gently grabbed him by the shoulders and explain carefully. "Phil-" He sighed again. "Phil's been in a bad place for awhile now, before he meet you. You know Ghostbur right?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>   Ranboo nobbed.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Well I'm sure back in L'Manberg you heard about how Wilbur set off the TNT and destroyed a fair bit of country, but there's more to it than that. He wasn't always some power hungry madman, no it was the government that did that. Wil used to be a musician, a really good one too and… Phil's oldest son." Technoblade let the kid go in favor of putting his hands in his lap. "It crushed Phil to have to kill him. It made Phil afraid the reach out to his other sons." He pulled out Philza's book. "According to this, me asking him to help me with he some farms I wanted to set up helped him get through the early days."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "That makes sense, I like to find something to distract me when I'm stressed out." The lanky teenager reasoned. "But what changed."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Tommy's exile, Tubbo's corruption, my execution, his house arrest." He rubbed his snout. "I really should be thanking you."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>   Ranboo squinted at him. "Why?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Because, besides Ghostbur, you were the only person in that country that genially cared about him." Techno rested a claw over the child's heart. "You kept him going through that."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>   He was at a loss for words. "B-but last night."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "A lot of things happened since than Ranboo." The adult softly replied. "He just… got too tired to handle it all."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "C-can I visit him?" Ranboo asked timidly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "Later, when he's awake." Technoblade stood back up. "Now go back to sleep. I have a feeling you didn't get much shut eye last night."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "But my pet!" He said with alarm. "I need to feed them!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  "I'll take care of your animals." The pigman tried to calm him down. "You get more rest, I have a feeling you'll need it." Taking a few steps down latter Techno spoke up again. "Oh, and if you need anything or just want to talk come get me ok? I'm going to be checking on you every now and then just in case. I don't want to lose you if I can help it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   He didn't know how much those words meant to Ranboo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An enderman reminisces while a piglin naps.</p><p>Techno works hard for his family, but does he know when to rest?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Technoblade didn't know how much he missed sleep until it was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>How his youngest brother was louder than the ten of thousands of voices in his head he'll never know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Don't you dare cut my trousers bitch!" Tommy's screech penetrated through the ceiling as if it wasn't even there. "They're my favorite pair!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But they won't fit without a tail hole!" The muffled voice of Tubbo pleaded. "Come on Tommy, you're better a little unreasonable here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You're the unreasonable one bitch!" The avian hybrid fled down stairs with pants ready to fall down. "Techno! Tell Tubbo I don't need to ruin my perfectly good clothes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "'M afraid he's right Tommy." Technoblade rubbed the little sleep he got from his eyes as he turned to the mystery bird. "You won't be able to wear them otherwise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And it's more like you're modifying them." Ranboo held up his own tail for emphasis. "We all have to do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Remember your wings were the same way." The piglin tried to get a better look at his brother's newest appendage. "Most hybrids have to learn how to change their clothes to fit their needs or craft new ones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Like especially made boots." Tubbo supplied as his hooves lightly clicked on the floor. "That was probably one of the only nice things Jshlatt did for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "B-but I-" Tommy cut himself off. "I don't want things to change...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "Well that's just a part of life." Pulling out his chair slightly Techno asked the ender child. "Ranboo can you get the shears out for me please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He nodded and went off to dig through the secret only they knew about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The pigman waved his feathered brother over. "Now come here Tommy, I need to have a good idea how big to make the cut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Muttering curses under his breath the teen walked to Technoblade's spot at the table and let him examine his tail end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"This grew a lot faster than I thought it would." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His critical gaze fell on the nearly nine inches long tail that was already covered in a mass of fuzz with developing tail feathers sprinkled in. They were all black. "It's going to have to be a pretty good size and you'll have to make it digger before it's done growing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy didn't even attempt to hide his whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "If it's about yesterday then don't worry. Since we got your tail loosened up it shouldn't hurt much, but get someone to massage it once a week to be safe." He rubbed the area just above the base of the limb. "The pants part you're just going to have to live with like the rest of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo came back and handed off the metal item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It only took snips and the pants fit just right once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno slipped the shears into his inventory as he watched his brother collapse into the seats next to him and bury his head into his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So he is still tired from yesterday."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What was all that yelling about?" Wilbur yawned as he and his father wandered into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "We had to put a hole in Tommy's trousers!" Tubbo said with no chill and no explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "F-for his tail!" Ranboo added for his chaotic friend. "I-it was for his tail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "His tail?" The musician glanced at the black mass of fluff sticking out of the young bird's rear end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How did I forget to check up on that?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt his self loathing flare up. "So… did the preening go alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Fine." Smirking at the down feathers that covered the adult avians Technoblade continued. "Had a bit of trouble with getting his tail in order but fine. He isn't a raven by the way, look at his wings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Oh?"</b>
  <span> Philza chirped curiously. He walked closer to his son but hesitated to touch his wing. </span>
  <b>"May I see them?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "Ok."</b>
  <span> Tommy tiredly stuck out the wing opposite of Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wil leaned over his father's shoulder to also inspect them. "He has a patch of white on his flight feathers! Oh that's so cool! Any idea what kind he is, Dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"No idea dude."</b>
  <span> The elder raven's fingers lightly glided over the blanched area. </span>
  <b>"But I can't wait to find out!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"That's the happiest he's been all month."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno observed somberly. "I bet he's some kind pigeon, he loves to talk about his bathroom habits. Only a matter of time before he does his business on a statue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Shut up dick head." Tommy mumbled with a sleepy glare. "I'm a fuckin' phoenix."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Phil wheezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "So what's for breakfast?" Tubbo's ear flicked as his stomach rumbled. "I'm quite peckish right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade's mind blanked before panic set in. "Oh no, the potatoes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Techno it's fine!" The half and half hybrid gestured to the furnace. "I took them out earlier. I figured they needed to cool a bit before eating them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh thank goodness." He rested a hand over his heart. "Thought I just ruined perfectly good potatoes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Won't be the first time you ruined something." Muttered a spiteful Tommy. "You're good at that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The room grew uncomfortably awkward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"He's either talking about the festival, the withers, or L'Manberg."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The piglin listed in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Probably all of the above knowing him. Man, he just does not let things go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'll go set the table." Ranboo's hand's shook as he grabbed the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Philza could fill his chest tightening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please not now." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He eyes burned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, please not now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"This isn't good." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noticing his adoptive father's declining mental state Techno gently held his arm. "Want to sit next to me Dad? The feathered raccoon has a habit of stealing other people's food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He bit his lip and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Just breath Dad." Softly whispered the pig as Phil sat down. "It's going to be ok. It's not you he's mad at."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It's me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Also sensing his distress Wilbur sat on the other side of the elder and draped his wing over him. </span>
  <b>"The potatoes smell nice, yeah? Bet they're really good."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy opened his mouth to ask what was going on but stopped when he saw his father's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He knew that look, he's been there before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technoblade nearly screams over food and Tommy is smarter than he appears.</p><p>Anyone has a guess what bird his is yet? Don't be afraid to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grass Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   After the extremely awkward breakfast Tubbo excitedly made his friends follow him to the snow field outside Technoblade's house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You gotta see what Ranboo can do Tommy." The ram's tail was in overdrive. "It's really cool!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Bet it's not as cool as me." Tommy declared boldly puffing up his wings. "I'm a pretty big deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well I'll just let you be the judge." Pointing at a snow covered grass block the teen said. "Keep your eye on this." He quickly broke the cube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It was still a grass block</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What the fuck! I knew I wasn't seeing things! What the shit!" He screamed in panic. "You're some kind of freak!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm not a freak…." Ranboo mumbled, hugging the grass to his chest clearly feeling hurt. "I'm an enderman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, it's completely natural for him!" Tubbo patted his tall friend in the back proudly, obvious to his pain. "He can pick up any block!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What? Really?" The blonde was filled with intrigue. "Like ores and stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Among other things…." He trailed off. "It's really anything that exists in this world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ranboo can even duplicate beds and pick up spawners!" The hooves hybrid crossed his arms with a pout. "But he wouldn't give me one and doesn't even use the beds for mining!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But why not!" Tommy gasped. "That's so busted! Let's go right!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But I don't want to exploit it. It might get my banned from the server." The ender kid stared at the cozy cabin in the distance. "I really like living here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "How did Technoblade react to… this thing you do?" He scoffed. "Did he threaten to kill you if you didn't get him some spawners?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No actually, he was actually pretty nice about it." The memory put Ranboo into a better mood. "When we found out about the spawners he made sure I got some when we went hunting for them. Techno even called me a main character and said that he could be like my cool sensei." He chuckled. "Of course he did start freaking about how he was going to die so I could get more powerful, but I'm pretty sure that was a joke. It gave Philza a few laughs, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"That sounds like the Technoblade I knew before…."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy shook his head before moving onto a subject that's been bothering him. "In speaking of Phil how's he doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He's been… better." Ranboo scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, you know he got hurt-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Did he do it on purpose?" The teen asked rather eagerly. "I need to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What are you talking about?" His best friend was confused. "Why would Phil-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yes." Ranboo's face grew very dark. "He did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What the fuck?" The sheep was in shock. "Phil wouldn't- Philza wouldn't do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Any idea why he did it?" Tommy was surprisingly level headed. "You can tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Techno said he was tired." He held the block even tighter. "Th-that killing Wilbur really messed him up a-and everything just kept spiraling from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Guess that kind of shit runs in the family."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bird hybrid observed hollowly. "I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You understand!" Tubbo looked back and forth between the pair as his voice slowly raised in volume. "How do you understand!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tubbo, it's alright." Tommy carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. "Or it's going to be, just listen. Phil's in a pretty shitty area of mind, yeah? We just gotta help pull him out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But how do you understand?" He repeated almost in tears. "Please tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I don't really like talking about it." That time of his life was still haunting him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But I need him to understand, for Dad."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The younger teen took a deep breath. "Exile was… well exile was pretty fucking shit if I'm being real with you. Dream manipulated me into thinking he was only one who cared about and that everyone else hated my guts. He- he would destroy my tell me to put all my items into a hole and light some TNT o-or else." Tommy hated how weak he was. "It got even worse when I hid some stuff from him, he w-was so mad." Distant explosions sounded in his ear. "He blew the place up a-and said no one was allowed to visit me until he saw fit. I didn't- I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to be alone again. I couldn't take it anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That's why that tower was there." The ram stared at the white ground. "I-I thought you- when I saw you with Technoblade, I was so relieved. I didn't think anything else of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I wanted to." Admitted Tommy. "I don't know how long I was up there honestly, a few seconds, hour? It's all a blur. But when I fell I decided to hit the water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Then you went to Techno's." Ranboo watched the other nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I still don't know why he let me stay."  He kicked some loose powder. "All I ever did in those first few days was cuss him out and steak his shit." Tommy laughed humorlessly. "Techno didn't even leave my side when my wings came in or make fun of me when I imprinted on him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He's your brother right?" The ender hybrid supplied. "Why wouldn't he help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye after the first festival." Shaking his head he added. "I shouldn't have agreed to destroy L'Manberg with him, then maybe I wouldn't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn't have had to betray him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy's fist trembled. "I was just so angry. At Tubbo, at Dream, at everyone." He reeled himself back in. "But what's done is done, and we have Phil to think about now. We can't get stuck in our own self-pity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"But how'd I do that when I drove you so far." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ex-president never regretted his actions more than in that moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Did I do that to Phil too? God, I am the worst."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tubbo it's not your fault." Tommy didn't miss the self hatred coming from the young man. "Dream was taking advantage of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"But I still did it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo forced himself to nod. "So any plans on how to help Dadza?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>They were all at a loss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ranboo shows his powers and Tommy asks some hard questions.</p><p>Imma be real with you chief, I didn't watch the exile arc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oak Trapdoor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   With the teenagers flocking outside and Philza taking a rest after his mini panic attack the two young adults were stuck with dish duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Wilbur, I can do this by myself. You can go outside with the others." Techno scrubbed down a plate. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the fresh air."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And miss time bonding with my favorite piglin brother?" The avian took the disk to rinse off. "Besides, I can't let them trap you with the boring stuff, not when you look like the living dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, so that's what this is about."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glanced to his side. "Well sorry, I haven't exactly been getting my beauty sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Go take a nap then." Gesturing at the nearly empty sink Wil continued. "It's not like you're leaving me with a mountain of work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But it would still be rude." It sounded all too tempting. "I don't want to be a bad host, horrible things happen to bad hosts in Greek myth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I don't think it counts if I insist. Besides those are just made up stories." He shrugged. "It's not like they could happen in real life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I beg to differ." Staring out the window at a certain blonde Technoblade explained. "You died before I told Tommy the story of Theseus. How he was a hero that slayed the minotaur only to be exiled from the country he loved and died in disgrace. I'd said it reflects what happened to our dear brother quite nicely, don't ya think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "...Yeah, you have a point there." Cursing how well read his deceptively brutish brother could be Wilbur changed the subject. "So the kid that's been living with you, what's his deal? I swear he refuses to make eye contact with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You don't remember Ranboo?" The piglin was more than a little confused. "You hanged out with him when you were Ghostbur."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ghostbur and I are two different people." He sighed. "When you… die the way I did a piece of you gets left behind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And that piece was Ghostbur." Techno watched his brother nodded sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That could have happened to Dad…."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gracefully moving the conversation back to his young friend he said. "The kid's half enderman, don't ask what the other is. No one knows. He's actually pretty cool, he has superpowers and everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Really?" Wilbur wasn't convinced. "What? Can he pick up grass blocks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, and he likes to leave all over my lawn too." The pigman turned his gaze out the oak trap door window. "Saids it calms him down, unfortunately it also makes my property value go down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Not that he'll ever tell him to stop, God knows that kid desperately needs an outlet right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But that's not the half of it." That fond afternoon rolled in his head. "Let's just say he is the reason I got my hands on a few spawners because of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "How-" Wilbur's head snapped abruptly at the sound of the door opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They found the group of teens with red rimmed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Before the musician could get a word in Technoblade asked in an even tone. "You told them, didn't you, Ranboo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The ender hybrid could only nod in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ranboo, I'm not mad." He walked over to comfort the teenager, his voice not losing its calmness. "Things would have been a lot worse if you lied about it. This isn't something we should hide from them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Then why did you?" Tommy's wings flared up trying to look intimidating. "You could have told us as some as we got here! You coulda-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That's why I had the talk with Wilbur while you two visited Ranboo." Techno stepped up to Tommy, carefully putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I wanted to tell you but I needed time to figure out how. This kinda news is sorta hard to break to people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Especially if it is their father's suicide attempt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And if you have something on your mind you want to share you can come to me." He glanced at the resident ram in the room. "That goes for you too, Tubbo. We're not exactly enemy's now that you lost your power."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But we're not exactly friends either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "U-uh yeah, s-sure, ok." A baffled Tubbo stumbled over his speech. "But don't you need to talk about it too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"More than anything but I can't fall apart now. I just can't."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shrugging the piglin hybrid spoke. "Nah I'm good, I can deal with it myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The eyebags said otherwise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But!-" Ranboo cut himself off not wanting to upset the man. Regrouping himself he continued. "B-but i-if you do… you don't have to… to come to me. Just find someone, ok? I don't want to lose you either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade's heart was not warmed at all, it wasn't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He slowly nodded "I'll keep that in mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The pig pretended he didn't see how happy it made the other hybrid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Now that we are all on the same page I think we need to come up with a plan." Wilbur announced. "We have to find a way to help Dadza. Just seeing me alive or all of us together again isn't going to change the way he feels overnight. This may be something Phil struggles with for the rest of his life but he knows we are going to be there for him. So how about we lift his spirits, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Before you all start scheming I need to say this." Techno lazily wandered into the center of the group. "Babying him isn't going help anyone, treat him like you would normal. And none of this fake-happy stuff, Dad will see right through it. Now, I'm saying we should be at each other's throats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That's part of what got us here in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Just that we need to act natural, do business as usual." Tapping on the floor he added. "But if Dad is around try to include him in whatever it is your doing subtly and be sure to talk to him, whether he looks like he's down or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They took his words to heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the kids know what's up.</p><p> </p><p>Phil made a new house after I started this fic... I edited some of the chapters to match it. I need to back and edit grammer and spelling. God help me....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Steak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Thankfully the rest of the conversation went smoothly and everything halfway settled down. That is, until Philza silently opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   And Techno let out a series of quiet grunts upon spotting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Startled by the hybrid's strange sounds everyone followed his gaze to a familiar green clad raven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The two teens he had raised only froze for a moment before tackling him into an embrace. Both were in tears as Tubbo lacked himself to Phil's chest while Tommy buried his head into his father's old bucket hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, so they know…. Ironic, I wanted to leave this world so as to not harm them any farther but… it only hurt them more...."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He closed his eyes as wrapped his large, tattered wings around the kids protectively. </span>
  <b>"I'm sorry."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "No. S-sorry."</b>
  <span> The younger blonde let out an odd sounding chirping sob. </span>
  <b>"S-stay."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Please d-don't go Phil." Tubbo clung on tighter. "W-we, we still need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I still need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   That stuck a cord with the old man as his own quiet tears dropped to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Just a few feet away Ranboo watched the scene unfold with a bittersweet smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe healing can begin now. Maybe he'll be ok."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glanced at his piglin friend to discover him holding the end of his snout carefully avoiding his tusks. Concern grew in the ender hybrid as he studied Techno's shocked and confused expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What's wrong- is it the sounds he made? But that's normal right? Even I make enderman noises…. Then again I've never heard Techno do that before… maybe he's embarrassed? I mean, a lot of the people on this server have made fun of him for being a pig and then some."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Oblivious to the black and white child's conundrum Phil pulled back from his sons and gently cupped their cheeks. </span>
  <b>"I'm sorry for what I did last week. I just thought… it'd be better for everybody if I… disappeared."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "Understand." </b>
  <span>Tommy chirped sadly, his eyes full of an emotion only his father and older brother could relate to. </span>
  <b>"Exile. Bad."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What?" That seems to get Technoblade out of his stupor. "Tommy why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" He walked up to his little brother with betrayal in his voice. "I could've helped-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But you laughed at me." The fletching hugged himself. "And I thought you didn't care about me…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tommy, I-" Sighing Techno rushed his hair. "Yeah, I did laugh but it wasn't at you, specifically. It was more self-satisfaction at being right about… anyway. That didn't I don't care about you. If you had just told me-" Pinching the bridge of his snout he muttered. "I just don't understand. How can such a nice guy do something like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Nice guy?" Tubbo repeated in shock. "After everything he's done how on Earth can you think Dream is a 'nice guy.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Maybe because everybody assumes I already know? Or that Dream has always been nice to me and is one of the few people on this server that has never betrayed me?" The blonde teenager fidgeted uncomfortably. "Heck, he even helped me escape my own execution!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "W-what?" Tommy tried to figure out why Dream would quite possibly be the only guy that could kill him in a 1v1 then he realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dream was manipulating Techno like how he had done to him before, except the man was successful with the Blood God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"He's a victim in this too, as weird as that sounds."</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was scary to think of all that green bastard had done to them. Why did he think that his pigman brother was immune to his tricks? "Technoblade, I…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It's fine." A tired Techno said eerily calm. "I think it's clear that I wasn't exactly good at judging peoples' characters back then, a little too naive I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Even when it comes to my own family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wilbur partially jumped between the two. "Hey, let's stop talking about all this serious stuff and think about lunch, yeah?" The raven leaned forward as he whispered. "We don't wanna upset Dadza."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The Blood God nodded. "I should have enough potat-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If  "No!" Tommy yelled, getting back into his temperament. "I had potatoes for almost every meal when I used to live here and I'm sick of 'em!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"But you liked them this morning!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He forced his mouth shut. Don't want to provoke the loudmouth farther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I can get some steak from my farm." Ranboo pointed to the window behind him. "It'll just take like, 5 minutes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade turned to the ender halfling. "You don't have to do that Ranboo. I'll just buy some golden carrots or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No offense Techno but carrots don't taste as good as steak. Besides I have way too many cows." Walking towards the teen waved with the others following. "Be back soon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wilbur looked to his brother as the door softly clicked. "Really Techno? Golden carrots? How can you even afford that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"He's been reviving a lot of zombie villagers since he moved here."</b>
  <span> Philza chuckled thinking back to the seller full of trapped mobs. </span>
  <b>"You should see how many of those fuckers are in his basement dude."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well excuse me for liking cheap prices." The piglin hybrid defended himself. "How else am I supposed to get obscenely rich? And I remember you snatching more than a few of my ender pearls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"You said I could have those, Jesus!"</b>
  <span> Yelled the elder in a playful tone. </span>
  <b>"Do you want me to kill more of Ranboo's family?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"What!" </b>
  <span>Shrieked Wilbur as his wings reflectivity spread out. </span>
  <b>"Phil! How could-"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Relax, they weren't actually his family." Laughed Techno with his twisted sense of humor. "Well, cousins maybe. The point is the kid really does not like to watch endermen get hurt. He even logs off and on isf they agro on him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "Huh." His brother rubbed his chin in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Wonder if Techno feels the same way about piglin. He hasn't said anything about it if it does."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>   Their father strolled past them. "We better set up the table. The boys will be mad if they have to stand there waiting with a hot pile of meat in their hands."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The two nodded and went to help.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Family hugs and Tommy makes a startling discovery.</p><p>Soooo, Tommy's lastest lore stream huh? How much y'all want to bet Dream will use the book as a way out of jail long enough for Techno to free him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Phantom Membranes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Soon lunch passed and so with it the rest of the afternoon. Before the family knew it dinner was also at an end, unfortunately for Techno so too was the small boost his nap had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And that's how I made Techno squeal like a little girl." A boastful Tommy bragged. "I had him on the ropes I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I don't think that's true." The ender hybrid said full of doubt. Ranboo turned to the other person in the story. "He's exaggerating again, isn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Mm?" Technoblade played with the remainder of his food as he struggled to stay awake. "What's the question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tommy was just telling us the story of how he got you to scream." Wilbur answered playfully, leaning into the piglin. "Ranboo doesn't believe him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Is he talking about the phantom membranes?" One of his ears perked up in confusion. "Dude, he'd only give them to me if I screamed. Totally worth it if you ask me. I thought he was going to ask for diamond blocks or somethin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Everyone but the young blonde laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   That is, until a loud yawn erupted for Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Are you alright man?" His older brother grew concerned. "You can go to bed now if you need to, we won't mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Nah, I'm good." He mumbled, rubbing his eye. "But we do need to talk about the bedding situation. I very much would like to sleep in my room tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The teens blushed as they shared a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Wilbur can stay at my house, I don't know if I have enough room for the boys…." </b>
  <span>Phil scratched his chin in thought. </span>
  <b>"But maybe if I move some stuff around…."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I can sleep in my old room, you don't have to do that!" Tommy jumped up. "I can dig out a little space for Tubbo too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ah… well you see there's a problem with that plan...." Technoblade trailed off awkwardly. "Your room was sorta blown up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You did what!" The avian child shrieked. "But- but, that was my room! How could you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You betrayed me! Why would I want a reminder of you under my floor boards!" His voice raised to defend himself. "It was kinda an in-the-moment thing! And how come you never said a thing about the house Dad renovated?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Because it looks nice!" Tommy shot back. "And it's nicer than anything you can make!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Well, he's not wrong there."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The piglin hybrid thought about the public schematics he had found. "Says the guy that builds cobblestone towers everywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Can you please stop fighting?" Tubbo asked timidly, still somewhat caseous of upsetting the Blood God. "I think you're scaring Ranboo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno briefly gazed at his shaking friend. "Sorry about that Ranboo. Now back to our earlier conversation, do you need any help moving your stuff Dad? You have a lot of large chests in your living room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "T-tubbo can stay with me." Ranboo shying offered before the raven could answer. "Tommy too, it's not a problem really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No! Fuck that! I'm getting Techno's bed out of spite!" The teen raced to the ladder. "And there's nothing you, bitch, can do about it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Another yawn passed for the pig as Tommy climbed up to the attic. "Shoulda saw that one coming. Alright, good night guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Don't you need a bed too Techno?" </b>
  <span>The father inquired in a worried tone. </span>
  <b>"You should really get some rest mate."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, don't let that gremlin child keep you from getting some shut eye!" Wilbur rubbed his hands together. "I'm sure I can 'convince' him to leave you alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It's fine." The younger brother waved as his half and half walked out the door with the remaining teenager. "Pretty sure he's just being clingy again. This happened a lot when he first got his wings, it'll probably be just for tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>At least he hoped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ok, if you're sure." Wilbur turned to join Philza at the doorway. "Just… try and get some sleep dude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He mumbled. "I'll try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The raven nodded as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Thank goodness that's out of the way. Now what book am I-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suddenly listing to one side Technoblade barely had enough time to catch himself on a nearby chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ok, that's… new. Maybe I should head to bed, before this gets any worse."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He didn't remember the ladder being that tough to climb.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh look, you decided to show up." Smugness practically rolled off Tommy's tongue. "What, the little pussy came to cry for his bed? Well guess what? It's mine now bitch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Not responding the pigman used his larger frame to push his kid brother over so he could have sufficient place to lay down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What's your deal bitch?" He leaned into Technoblade's face. "Think you're big enough to handle me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Don't give in Technoblade, it's not worth it. Tommy's just being Tommy." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The exasperated man sighed tiredly. "What is it Tommy? Are your instincts-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Don't you dare start that bullshit man." Tommy snuggled into his side confirming Techno's hypnosis. "Is Dad going to be ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he will." He rested a claw in the teen's hair. "Seeing all of us together again helped him a lot, but as I'm sure you know healing isn't exactly a straightforward process."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"You could say that again."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The avian hybrid thought sarcastically. Deciding the subject was too dark for how late it was Tommy inquired. "So what kind of bird do you think I am? I mean, I know it's still kinda early but what's your best guess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Hmm…. I dunno." Technoblade squinted as he combed all his knowledge of feathered creatures. "I know you can't be a crow or a raven, their wings are pure black…. Not a jay, they're too colorful.... But you have to be some kind member of the corvidae family… so maybe a rook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Uh, what does that mean?" His kid brother raised a brow in confusion. "Are you speaking in tongues or something? Am I going to get cursed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, different groups of animals go into different categories. I think it goes species, genus, then families, yeah that's right." The piglin's hand traveled from the bird's head of one of his wings. As he gently stroked it more fuzz shed from the feathered limb. "And before you ask, I did a lot of reading of birds even before your wings spouted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh. That's good." Tommy's eyes closed from the comforting sensation that took hold of his body. </span>
  <b>"Sleepy"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Soon soft snores filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade slowly laid them both down. "Good night."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Family dinner but one member yawned every 3 minutes.</p><p>Ok so I narrowed down the bird species for y'all. Any guesses? Put it in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ladder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>   Technoblade burst through the door of his cozy little cabin to a scene of horror. His father limb against his wall with a lake of blood surrounding him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Phil!" The warrior cried as he weighed the crimson waters, its metallic scent he once craved not threatens to make him gag. "Phil!" His call was once again unanswered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   The liquids were up to his chest now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Phil, come on! You got to say something!" Desperately heaving up to the avain, Techno hastily searched for any sign of life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   There was no pulse, no breath, no heartbeat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Only death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Please Dad, you're all I have left!" He struggled to keep his old on Philza as the man's blood reached his chin. "Please don't leave me!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   The bird slipped off of his grasp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Dad!" Techno shrieked, fully knowing he won't answer. "Where are you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "How could you?" A deep voice mumbled behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   The piglin hybrid spun to stare up at the mismatched eyes of his enderman neighbor. "Ranboo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "You were supposed to be there for him." Tears carved Ranboo's scars into valleys. "Why weren't you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   He swallowed down bile upon spotting the cheekbones of his young friend. "Ran-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   It was over his mouth now, his snout barely poked out the surface.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "It's your fault he's gone." Surmised the half and half teen as crimson fluid swirled around his chest. "You could have done something, anything, but you didn't."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Techno stretched out his hand, hoping for a chance to explain himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   But the taller hybrid did nothing but gaze into his soul with a vacant gaze as he was dragged down to the dark depths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   Biting back a scream Technoblade abruptly sat up. Wiping his brow with his sleeve he discovered that he was drenched in sweat, one of the few things that indicated his human biology. The pigman panting as he surveyed the room, his eyes trained in on his little brother sleeping peacefully with his limbs spiralled out in every direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It was just a dream."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno's hand went over his heart as relief filled it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh thank God, it was just a dream."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy snorted in his slumber. He rolled over to cuddle with a certain someone's heavy cap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Of course you can sleep through that Theseus."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scoffed the young man as he strategically untangled himself from the mess of sheets and limbs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I need some air."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Outside was just one climb away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It was a beautiful night in the icy tundra. Light from the crescent moon and countless stars turned the flawless white snow into a stunning blue velvet. All was still for the heavy snow that kept the mobs from spawning. The only problem was the biting cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   But it helped to focus a troubled mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Gripping the railing as tight he could, Techno attempted to will himself stop shaking.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I hate this." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deep breaths did nothing to calm his wrecked nerves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't get any sleep. Even with Chat being quieter than usual."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Perhaps they were scared too, they adored Phil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Someone called out warmly "Hey Technoblade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The warrior's ears perked as he glanced at the new comer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Wilbur studied his pink brother carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He's trembling. Must have been a rather nasty nightmare to get to him like this."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well aware he would find some way to avoid talking about his unfortunate predicament the musician answered an unasked question. "Don't worry, Phil and I have just been chatting. Can you believe he still won't try any sand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Not trusting his own voice, Techno simply looked back at the field with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Look, if you're cold you can come join me and Dad." Putting his hand on the young man's shoulder he ignored his slight flench. "You're shivering, at least go get your cap if you plan on staying out here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Can't." He finally found the confidence to talk. "Tommy's using it as a blanket and I don't want to wake up Ranboo with his yelling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I guess we're going to have to improvise then." Wilbur mischievously smirked as he suddenly pulled the Blood God into a sideways hug with his wing wrapped around him. Feeling the tense muscles of Techno relax the raven hybrid counted it as a major win. "Better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Perhaps." Personally he could never understand how a familiar touch could low his current stress level so much. Technoblade blamed it on piglin instincts and there need to be around others of their kind. Putting a hand on the feathered limb he inspected it closely. Unlike their father's plumage his brother had a sapphire gleam to them, not emerald. Despite favoring the old man, Techno preferred the pigmentation of Will's wing, probably because blue was his favorite color. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"They haven't changed."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Wil?"</b>
  <span> A fully dressed Philza peeked out the door. </span>
  <b>"What are you doing out here?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"Nothing much, just making sure Techno doesn't freeze his bacon." </b><span>As if having a death wish</span> <span>Wilbur ruffed the warrior's hair. </span><b>"The child stole his cloak."</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The father chuckled. </span>
  <b>"Sounds-"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   An ear piercing shriek echoed from the upstairs of the older house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Without hesitation the three men bolted inside, only stopping to let one another climb the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Being the first to arrive the survivalist's heart almost shattered at the sight that greeted him. His youngest was curled up in a tight ball clinging to a wad of red fabric, chirping for anyone that would comfort him. </span>
  <b>"Oh, Tommy."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "Dad? Dad! Dad! Dad!"</b>
  <span> His hasty peeps desperately beckoned Phil. </span>
  <b>"Dad! Dad! Dad!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carefully getting on the bed he barely had enough time to brace himself for the mass of teen that pushed against him. </span>
  <b>"It's alright, you're ok. You're safe now."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wilbur smiled sadly before sitting on the other side of the baby bird. </span>
  <b>"We are not going to leave you, not anymore."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade watched on with alert eyes as his family snuggled together. Even with his kid brother's cries diminishing he couldn't get himself to calm. It was like he aggravated just like his distant cousins in the Neither, no matter if it was Phil, Tommy, or anyone else he cared about if his brain thought there was even the slightest threat, even from their own night terrors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Which was part of the reason why he never got to rest that week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scary guy has even scarier nightmares.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   With Tommy once again fast asleep and a droopy eyed Wilbur threatening to do the same everything was starting to feel normal again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Except for one thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Phil glanced up at his pink haired son who was still searching the bedroom for any and all danger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He's not going to any rest at this rate and God only knows how much I've fucked up his sleep schedule." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gently passes the youngest boy to the oldest, letting Wil cocoon Tommy in his wings like a burrito. </span>
  <b>"Techno."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The piglin hybrid looked at his father with an oink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Seeing the longing in his gaze made Philza's heart hurt. He almost looked like a kicked puppy in need of comfort but unsure if anyone would give it to him. </span>
  <b>"Come here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But the bed's already full…." Technoblade fiddled with his claws as he fished for excuses. "What if it breaks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Then we can fix it." </b>
  <span>The avian parent cooed softly as he reached out his hand. </span>
  <b>"It's alright, there's still enough room for you. I'm sure the others won't mind."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "O-ok. If you're sure, just don't blame me if we all fall to the floor." Hesitantly Techno started climbing on the mattress and carefully positioned himself between the mass of Wilbur's feathers and Phil. He only made it as far as the elder's chest, not wanting to chance him seeing his blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Softly smiling Phil slowly undid the warrior's ponytail and brushed his long locks in hopes it would settle him down a bit. </span>
  <b>"We're ok, we are all ok. You can rest now."</b>
  <span> The raven gently cooed in his son's ears. </span>
  <b>"Nothing is going to hurt us."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ever so painfully slow the tenseness in Technoblade's muscles unwound letting him sink into the sheets. Warmth flowed through Techno as he closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe just for a few minutes…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   That was the first time after the dreaded day he didn't hold a vigil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   First time Tommy noticed when he woke up that morning was that he somehow ended up on the floor, second was that Wilbur was curled around him like a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It was pretty bizarre all things considering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "What the hell?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The avian teen sat up and stretched out his stiff wings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I swear, if that pig bastard abandoned me I'll stab-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glanced to his side and saw something he never thought he'd see in a million years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   His big, bad brother was nestled against their father, clinging to him with an ironclad grip as he suckled on Philza's shirt like it was his baby bottle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh my God!" Tommy knelt down to Wilbur to shake him awake. "Come on man! You gotta see this! It's the funniest shit I've ever seen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What is it now child?" Mumble the cranky musician as he too stood up. "If this is about- oh, oh my…." Wil stared at the two adults in the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This isn't good."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He's going to be so fucking embarrassed! I'm never going to let him live it down!" He glanced at his oldest brother. "Can you get the camera Wilbur? ….Wilbur?" Eyes going back to the mattress he watched him sit down on the bed and put his hand on the slumbering pigman's arm as if to offer some comfort. "Um… Wil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Shush, don't wake them up." The raven lifted a finger to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Why not?" He was left perplexed. "Come on, think of the blackmail!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tommy, do you remember when Techno first started living with us?" His voice didn't have any spark of his usual chaotic memory. "What he was like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Not really." Tommy just shrugged. "You and Phil never really let me around him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That was for a very good reason. We didn't want him to hurt you." Wilbur explained calmly. "You see, when Dad and I discovered Techno, he was in  a gladiatorial pit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That sounds about right." The youngful hybrid scuffed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well if you stop interrupting I'll get to that." He huffed in exasperation. "Anyways, back to the story. We had left you with some people Dad trusted to search for relics in a far away land. Now most lands treat all hybrids as equals but not one, at least, not the hostal mobs. Their government liked the make them battle each other to the death for entertainment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   What had happened to the piglin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "After watching him in a match Dadza came up with a hair brained scheme and to make a long story short it worked, freeing everyone." Wilbur looked back at Technoblade. "Phil suspects that our brother was taken as a baby because he was feral as they come. He spoke no english and basically acted like a pure blood piglin. Of course me being a stubborn twelve kid only saw the cute ten he was and begged Dad to take him with us. To this day I'll never know why he say yes, maybe it's his bleeding heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "So that's why I wasn't allowed in his room…." He thought back to all the times Phil turned him away from his newly adopted brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, it took him a long time before he didn't attack either of us on sight, even longer to open up and when he did...." The man ran a hand down his face. "Techno practically stuck himself to Phil's leg, he was probably the first adult that showed him he cared after years of abuse and neglect. If he ever felt scared he would go to Dad and sucked on either his claw or Dad's shirt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "So Techno is…. Scared?" The idea both worried and fascinated Tommy. "He's never done it around me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That's because Dad managed to somewhat civilize him before we introduced the two of you." Wilbur chuckled softly. "He took to books like a duck to water. I think reading all those different stories made him realize how differently he acted so he stopped the thumb thing and hid his pig side. Technoblade worked very hard to be normal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Even though he never will be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's my take on Technoblade's origins and why he hayes governments. Feel free to write story yourselves if you want to! I'm too lazy to even bother.</p><p>(Also a side note for actual cannon lore! Phil's only son in the Dream SMP is Wilbur. So he that's why he acts the way he does towards Tommy and Tubbo.)<br/>(Other side note. That most recent lore stream by Tommy, what is up with the title? Could it be a mistake or something.... More?)<br/>(Last side note. Anyone else see all the foreshadowing to Technoblade's first death?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Oak Slabs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   After the heart to heart the duo decided to let the local anarchist rest and met up with the remaining teens. Thankfully the morning went by quietly and Ranboo's kind offer to make lunch at Technoblade's house in case his friends woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "So Ranboo, what is your deal here?" Wilbur leaned on the table as he addressed the ender hybrid. "Why made you choose to live here with Phil and Technoblade?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well…. Before L'Manberg was… destroyed, I would visit Phil when I could because I figured he was lonely being under house arrest and all." He rubbed his temple. "Now that I think about it, something felt off about him every so often, like there was something dark in the house. I dunno, a lot of my days in L'Manberg are a blur honestly." The tall child shook his head and went back to answering the question. "After he escaped I still visited him and Techno. That might be the reason I was accused of being a traitor, which I'm still not sure if I was or not." Ranboo mumbled the last part under his breath. "When the Doomsday war was over I had no one left and nowhere to go. Honestly, I didn't know what I'd do if Phil hadn't taken me in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Probably going insane looking for the fourth book.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Sounds like I have a new little brother, well, younger brother at least." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Putting the warmth feeling he got to the side, parts of the story bothered the adult in the room. "What do you mean by dark? In what way? Do you think you can remember enough to explain?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Um… maybe? What sticks out most was this… sad, longing look he would do in a random direction." Ranboo thought for a moment. "Techno told me that being stuck like that did a number on him. I don't think being left alone with your thoughts after someone that… dramatically is a good idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No… it's not." Wilbur crossed his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How did I fuck up this badly?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. The ex-president was well aware of his part in all this and decided to change the topic ever so slightly. "In speaking of Philze Minecraft, why isn't he speaking English? It's kinda rude to only use a hybrid language around people that can't understand it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It could be any number of reasons." The eldest brother sighed. "I'm personally leaning towards trauma. In one of the books I read in the afterlife it said that trauma not only makes recessive traits come out, like in Tommy's case, but causes those traits to completely take over if the stress is great enough. Unfortunately for Dad, that might have costed him his voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Is it permanent?" Tommy sounded worried. "He's not going to be stuck that way forever, is he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The boy didn't want his father to change too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It's too early to tell." Admitted Wilbur. "Thankfully it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Between me, you, and Technoblade, he'll have people to talk to. But as a precautionary measure Dad will have to learn other ways of communicating. Sign language is our best bet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That sounds much easier than learning avian." Ranboo's white cheek turned red. "I, uh, have been trying to figure out the basics with Techno's help but I'm no good at it. So he's been translating for Phil when I go see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It has a high learning curve." The raven smiled. "But thank you for trying to understand him, it means a lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Interrupting the conversation a loud snout and the clamoring of heavy hooves sounded on the oak slabs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Turning around the ender hybrid smiled at his piglin friend, who was half awake, covered in all sorts of feathers, and sported quite the bed head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Good to know he finally got some sleep, hopefully he'll keep it up. One night isn't going to help him that much in the long run."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Food." Technoblade muttered as he plumped himself into a chair and started shoving the meal into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo chuckled at his antics. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad he's enjoying it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> His gaze fell on the pink tangled knots. "Can I fix your hair?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The pigman paused to blink at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He almost choked as he swallowed. "You know how to braid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No…." Everyone could hear the disappointment in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'll do it Techno." Wilbur calmly volunteered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, he offered first." Techno continued to stare at his young friend's nose mindful of his nerves. "You can walk him through it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "O-oh." That caught the man off guard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He likes him more than I thought."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur scratched his head. "We'll start after you eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He's never seen his brother eat so fast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Am you sure I wasn't hurting you?" The lalky teen asked as he finished brushing his landlord's mane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Nah, I'm normally a lot rougher than you are." Techno said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ok Ranboo, now that the mess is gone we can start." Wilbur began his instructions. "First gather up all his hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ok." The enderman chirped as he did as he was told. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Gosh it's so soft."</span>
  </em>
  <span> His claws gently scraped against the pig's sculpt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's like a pink fluffy cloud."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Turns out Ranboo wasn't the only one enjoying himself as Techno released a series of soft grunts with his tail thumping between his friend's legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Forgetting his task the teenager giggled more as the warrior leaned more into him. "Does that feel good?" He focused on one of his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes, yes, yes! Good, feels good!"</b>
  <span> Completely oblivious to what was going on the Blood God lost himself to the pets Ranboo was giving him. </span>
  <b>"Don't stop, don't stop!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Watching the strange yet heartwarming display with a bittersweet smile Wil was happy his oldest little brother finally found someone he could place his trust in. This server had clearly damaged their family, Technoblade included, even if the children didn't see it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe I can get him to trust me again someday."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   For now he'll just have to be content with seeing the young friendship grow with him in the background.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cute Techno for the soul.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up what pig sounds and meant for Technoblade. Short, soft grunts means feeling good, pet me more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   And that's how Phil found them. He chest swelled at the sight of his family finally getting along for once, minus Tommy glaring jealousy at Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>  "Good morning Phil!" Tubbo greeted him happily. "Ranboo has put a spell on Technoblade!"</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"I see that."</b> The survivalist nodded as he smiled at the grunting hybrid. <b>"I forgot how social piglins can be."</b></p><p> </p><p>  "Um…." The ram looked to the younger raven. "What did he say?"</p><p> </p><p>  "That he forgot piglins are very social." Wilbur decided he better provide an explanation before he was stuck being translator for the kid with a million questions. "Most of them are around the same family group their whole lives because how hard it is to traverse the Nether. They have to rely on these communities to survive that hellscape. And like any little sociality piglins like to do things together, apparently that includes grooming."</p><p> </p><p>  "Well if they're so friendly then why do they attack people?" Tommy questioned in an accusing tone. "Or are they just arseholes?"</p><p> </p><p>   For once the elder bird sibling was at a loss.</p><p> </p><p>  "The overworld smells like sickness." Techno muttered, still leaning into his friend. "That's what those guys bark anyways." He felt his sloppy braid and looked at Ranboo. "Your turn."</p><p> </p><p>  "What?" The enderboy laughed in disbelief. "I don't think I have enough hair for that."</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh, you definitely do. It's getting everywhere Ranboo, and as your cool sensei I can tell that it becomes a pain in a fight." Explained the pigman as he firmly turned the teen around. "The last thing you want is to be blinded mid battle. I could have very well just saved your life, you should be thanking me."</p><p> </p><p>   Ranboo chuckled. "Doesn't that mean I just saved your life as well?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Perhaps, perhaps." He gently gathered the black and white locks. "Don't want to lose me just yet, gotta wait for a big, dramatic fight for that."</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "Hopefully it'll never come to have." </em> Philza smiled softly at the hostel hybrids' morbid conversation before putting his attention on his youngest son. <b>"How are your wings? I noticed a lot of baby feathers in Techno's bed this morning."</b></p><p> </p><p>  "They ache a little." Tommy rested his head on his folded forearms. "Wish it would stop."</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Ah, growing pains. That sucks." </b> He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed Technoblade's cloak from his pacifist days. <b>"This should help."</b> The father carefully draped it over the teen's shoulders. <b>"The heat should make them feel better."</b></p><p> </p><p>  "Wait, let me have a peek at them." Wilbur lifted the cloth and pulled back the t-shirt's fabric just enough to see more black flight feathers had grown in along with some white ones. "I should have noticed this earlier. How are there this many already?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Probably a growth spurt." His oldest younger brother said absentmindedly as he pulled a blue ribbon from the chest next to him to finish his work. "He did get them very late. So, how much plumage are we talking about here?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Looks like his primary and secondary coverts and the rest of his wings really, but what's odd is that his tertials are white." His voice reflected his confusion. "What kind of bird is he?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Not a rook, that's for sure." Techno scratched his ear. "I forgot last night their wings are pure black too. To be honest I'm at a loss too. Guess I'll get out the bird book tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>  "Does this mean Tommy is going to be able to flight soon? If so, that's awesome!" Tobbo's tail wagged at the thought of his friend soaring through the air.</p><p> </p><p>   Phil shook his head with a fond grin.</p><p> </p><p>  "They're too small, right?" Ranboo hypothesized. "Like, feathers are like hair, they take time to grow. And even when they're big enough he'll have to go to another server since flying is banned here."</p><p> </p><p>  "Man, that sucks." The ram hybrid huffed. "It's like we can't have anything fun on this server. First iron farms and tnt duplicators, now this."</p><p> </p><p>  "We wouldn't anyway Tubbo." Wilbur leaned on the nearest wall. "It's an unspoken rule among avians not to fly in SMPs until everyone else can and well, tridents aren't very reliable." He chuckled. "It's also why we're not banned from everywhere. Imagine how broken that would be in bed wars."</p><p> </p><p><b>  "It would be so busted."</b> Philza laughed in agreement. <b>"Poor Techno would go bald."</b></p><p> </p><p>  "Don't even joke about that Phil!" The Blade spoke loudly. "I had to report so many people for that, it's not even funny." Setting back in his chair he bragged. "Those nerds thought they could get one up on me, but it takes someone with hardwork and dedication to even come close to me."</p><p> </p><p>  "Well, we caught you that one time." Tubbo said cheekily. "Seems to me that it is not that hard."</p><p> </p><p>  "That's because Quackity was going to kill Carl." Ranboo answered quietly as if he was afraid of being hit. "I don't think that's something to be proud of."</p><p> </p><p>  "But it worked!" The ex-president defended. "We would have lost otherwise!"</p><p> </p><p>  "But threatening to kill his horse wasn't right!" His voice raised slightly louder than his usual one. "Remember what Sam did after you messed with Foolish and the prison? I'd think that's what Techno felt."</p><p> </p><p>  "We had to punish him somehow!" Tubbo pointed an accusing finger at the pig. "He attacked our nation! He killed me!"</p><p> </p><p>   Ranboo stiffened up before turning to his landlord. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>   His best friend leapt up. "Because-"</p><p> </p><p>  "Tubbo." He said softly. "I want Techno to tell me, please."</p><p> </p><p>   Phil was tense as he watched his sheep hybrid son huff on defeat.</p><p> </p><p>  "I went undercover to Schlatt's festival on a mission and it all went downhill from there." The piglin sighed heavily knowing he was probably about to lose one of his only friends in the world. "Somehow he knew Tubbo was the traitor and had him trapped in a box. He called on me to go up onto the stage in front of a crowd full of people before he revealed his plan. This when he commanded me to kill him…. And I did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ranboo has a choice to make.</p><p> </p><p>(Ok, here is some head cannons about Technoblade that you guys don't care about!)</p><p>-Techno looks mostly piglin.<br/>-His tusks are on his upper jaw, they don't get in the way of eating.<br/>-They curve out like what you see on piglins in game.<br/>-The few ways to tell Technoblade is part human is his eyes, his hair/mane, and the fact his sweat glands work. (Pigs have sweat glands but they don't work, that is way they get in mud.'<br/>-He is also thinner and slightly shorter then the full blooded ones but still large compared to most humans.<br/>-He is over half piglin but the true percentage is unknown.<br/>-He is pink because of either living on the overworld or being born there, that too is mostly unknown.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sponge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "I see…." Ranboo trailed off lamely. It was a lot to take in, to process. Logically he knew Tubbo's burn scars had to be from his second cannon death, he's died too many times for it to be otherwise, but he didn't want to think about who gave them to him. Unfortunately now the enderman had the answer and it wasn't pretty. Sure, if it was anyone else Ranboo would have probably been livid but this was Techno, the same Techno he's gotten a chance to know these past months. True he is violent but he usually isn't the one to start the conflict in the first place. Only one more question came to his mind and the boy knew he had to ask it before making anymore judgments. "Did they peer pressure you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade wordlessly nodded, not even looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "T-then I don't think I have any room to talk here." Admitted Ranboo as he thought back to the little he remembered of his first days on the server. "I think it's best we just drop it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   He didn't want to hunt down a guy he never met.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What do you mean?" Tubbo felt betrayed at his platonic partner siding with his murderer. "How can I just drop it after everything he's done!" The young man stared into his heterochromic eyes. "We were completely justified in what we did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Were we really?" He could feel the natural agitation and aggregation welling up inside him as the blue order locked with his. "You raided an old man's home and attacked some guy living in the middle of nowhere that just wanted peace. How does that sound justified?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Because he blew up our nation!" The ram was back on his hooves with his voice quickly rising. "We couldn't have our country looking weak! I had to do something!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And that was to attack the one person on the server that can bring nations to their knees in a single day?" Everyone could hear the outrage in his tone. "Yeah, you may have taken one of his lives but I doubt you and the others would be here if you did!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But he had to stand trial." Tubbo stomped in anger, his ear flicking. "To answer for his crimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "With trial that was." Ranboo said dryly. "You guys had already decided to kill him even before you stepped foot in Phil's house, that doesn't sound too different than what Techno said happened to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "How dare you say that!" The ram roared. "How could you side with that monster-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Don't call him monster." Technoblade was never as shocked as he was when he heard the enderman growl deeply on his behalf. "He may be many things but a monster isn't one of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well he sure looks like one to me!" He regarded both the anarchists' appearances both storming out. "Then again you both do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo never knew his heart could sink lower than in that moment the door slammed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He crumbled back in his chair as Wilbur and Tommy chased after the young sheep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Phil chirped a curse at his tightening chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Now is not the time for this shit."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He made his way to the impossibly tall teens side. The elder put a hand on the devastated child's shoulder as tears started to appear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck, that is not going to be good for him."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glancing up he saw Techno tentatively holding the boy's other arm, eyes filled with conflicting emotions. He'll have to do damage control later, hundreds of pounds of overprotective piglin set loose isn't good for anyone. </span>
  <b>"Techno."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The effect was immediate as the beastly man's gaze met his. "Dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A sob choked out of Ranboo as he tried to keep it inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"You stay here with Ranboo, I can't exactly talk to him right now. See if you can comfort him in anyway."</b>
  <span> He watched his son give him an understanding nod. </span>
  <b>"I'm going to find our sponges, hopefully that will keep his scars from getting any worse."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   That seemed to bring some sort of recognition to the pig and by the looks of it, it was rather unpleasant. Philza swallowed the urge to ask him about as he matched off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   With his focus now off of his father, Technoblade set about trying to console his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>This was nowhere near his comfort zone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "H-hey Ranboo, um." He cautiously moved a claw to his back and started to awkwardly rub circles on it. "I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Startling him by a great deal, Ranboo launched himself into the adult's arms, clinging onto his dress shirt as his own cheeks literally burned with tears. Mumbling incoherently, sobs racked his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Quickly pushing to shock a side, Techno's mind raced of things to say. What could he say? The argument that caused this was about him, if he spoke the wrong thing Ranboo's cries would only get worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How do I do this? Think!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even with his talent for literature, words were not his forte. Sure he could calm Phil down, but that's because they knew so we'll, Ranboo is completely different. He's a people pleaser, the kid hates it when others fight. He'd do anything to help his friends…. His ears perked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's it!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rocking him back and forth, two quiet, sincere words fell from his lips. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Suddenly a baffled and confused Ranboo pulled back. "B-but I-" He fumbled with his words. "Y-you. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Carefully the piglin brushed a stray hair to the side of the child's face. "Not many people defend me like that. In fact, they usually just switch sides." He smiled softly. "It means a lot to me, so… thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His sorrow slightly diminished as a smile ghosted on his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "Found one." </b>
  <span>The raven hybrid held out yellow cube to Ranboo. </span>
  <b>"Use this."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo looking at the expecting man not knowing what he meant. "I-i'm sorry, I don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade took the absorbing martial and pressed it on the younger man's face. "It's to help with the… you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh!" He felt the painful tears disappear instantly. "T-thank you." A yawn slipped out. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Don't apologize for this." Technoblade guided him to the ladder. "All that crying gotta make you tired. You can use my bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "C-can you stay will me?" Ranboo shyly asked. "I don't want the ender-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It's alright, you don't have to explain." He patted him on the back. "Besides, I could use a nap too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Behind them the avian beamed with pride.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't you hate it when people argue?</p><p>(Also how does one lose nukes?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Anvil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Outside Tubbo matched through the thick snow. Mumbling angry as he passed the bee farm, not even sparing it a second glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tubbo!" Tommy yelled as he struggled to catch up. "Tubbo! Hey man, slow down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His friend ignored him as he continued forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tubbo!" He tried again. "Come on Tubbo, I know you have a soft spot for Ranboo but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Shut up!" The ram barked as he spun around. "Don't you dare say another fucking word!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wilbur walked carefully up to the pair. "Tubbo calm down-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh, are you taking Techno's side too?" Tubbo spat the raven hybrid. "It honestly wouldn't surprise me, considering what happened in Manberg."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He sighed heavily. "I know I've been far from a saint in the past but I want to be there for the two of you now." The older men put a hand on the younger's shoulder. "But I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened since I died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But we did!" Tubbo insisted. "Technoblade, Dream, and Phil blew up L'Manberg and then Tommy and I beat Dream! It's as simple as that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No…. It's…. A lot more complicated than that." Tommy hesitantly admitted, scratched his neck. "I don't know much about it myself, but Techno went on and on about the government executing him and how it needed to be taken down. Honestly I think he kinda, maybe deserved it but I never said anything to him 'til Doomsday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ok, that's a bit to process." Wilbur massaged his temple trying to think of the best thing to say. "So, Ranboo said something about Techno wanting peace, is that true?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, back when he made fun of me in exile." The fledgling crossed his arms. "Said that he was retired or some shit. But he'd hit back if someone attacked him first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He turned to his ram brother. "Then why go after him? It wasn't like he was a threat anymore. I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   An anger Tubbo interrupted "He still had to face the consequences of his actions! He spawned those withers! He destroyed-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I destroyed L'Manberg Tubbo." The raven spoke solemnly. "Please don't blame Technoblade for what I did. Now Tubbo, can you please tell me why you went after him and what happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The teen huffed in defeat. "Quackity said that we needed to be taken seriously as a nation and Fundy agreed with him. It didn't take us long to put together the Butcher Army. We knew Phil was in contact with him so we kinda… raided… his… house. I mean, we needed to find him and this was the only way!" He desperately tried to defend himself. "We were in the right! Anyways, we almost got our area handed to us if it wasn't for Quackity. After Technoblade was in our custody and in New L'Manberg we executed him for all to see." Tubbo added sullenly. "It would have worked too if Punz hadn't gotten involved."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tubbo." Wilbur suddenly felt like this situation was all too familiar. "You, did you hold a trial for him or…." He swallowed. "Did you just skip straight to the execution?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, it was pretty cut and dry." Tubbo raised a brow. "I mean, we all saw him do it, it had to be the proper course of action."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Tubbo that's-" The older man sighed exasperatedly. "That's not how a government should run things. If you caught Techno in the L'Manberg boulders that's one thing but to go that far outside of the country, out of your jurisdiction, isn't how you bring one to justice. Yes he shouldn't have done what he did, but hunting him down like an animal isn't right either." Wilbur's voice softened. "And glossing over a trial is not how a fair government works, even if they are guilty. L'Manberg was built to protect us, not hurt us. And letting people protect their innocence is part of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But everyone is guilty until proven innocent!" The sheep hybrid insisted. "And Technoblade had nothing to protect! I would have dropped the anvil on him myself if I had too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Oh God, an anvil?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> His stomach rolled. Not many people knew that getting crushed by an anvil was one of the most painful and humiliating ways to die. No wonder the piglin had such deep seated hatred for the country Wilbur once ruled. "I believe that's how a certain other ram thought too. Remember want Schlatt did to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But Tech-" Tubbo saw the pointed look in his brother's eyes and sighed. "It was awful but my case was completely different, we were trying to take but our country."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "We were but a coup is still illegal which would put JShlatt in right if he arrested you." He carefully watched the ex-president. "But not in executing you without trial. That's what dictators do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Confused, Tubbo again tried to reason the action in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But I- That's not-'' He</span>
  </em>
  <span> clutched a tuft of his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not, I'm not like him aren't I? What I did to Techno was fair, an eye for an eye, right? The others were on board… well not Ranboo, he didn't look like he wanted to be there. But that was fine we needed to man power to…." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His breathing picked up subtly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No but that Schlatt did to the Blade. Neither of them wanted to be part of the executions…. I really am just like Schlatt. Oh Jesus Christ, I really am just like Him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy's spine had a chill ran down it and his best friend abruptly fell to his knees with eyes bursting in tears. "Tubbo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Before he could get to his side Wilbur was already in the snow pulling the short teenager in his lap. "It's ok Tubbo, you didn't know any better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "N-no, i-it's not!" He sobbed. "I s-should know! I-i was the president, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Should have never been put in change." Wilbur brushed his hair as he soothed him. "I only did that because I thought L'Manberg would die with me. You and Tommy both shouldn't have had to worry about politics and war. I can't imagine how awful all of that was for you. The last thing you needed was the responsibility of running a nation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo sniffled. "B-but I called Ranboo a monster. I- what do I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Apologize?" Tommy shrugged. "He'll probably forgive you in a heartbeat. Now that I think about it I've probably called him much worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The ram hybrid chuckled. "Yeah, I reckon you have." He leaned heavily into Wil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "That's honestly not surprising." The avian hybrid smiled mischievously. "Little gremlin child doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo laughed harder at Tommy's loud squawk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, not my best chapter but this needed to happen. I think maybe this story will have, at most, ten more chapters.</p><p>But anyway, who else is excited for the 23rd?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stone Brick Stairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Gathering themselves off the snow the brunettes and blonde went back in the direction of their brother's abode.</p><p> </p><p>  "I don't think it would be that great of an idea if you just walked straight in and apologized." Wilbur spoke honestly. "I may not know Ranboo too well, but I think it's safe to say he worked his way into Techno's heart and the man isn't exactly merciful." He turned to the ram. "I want you to let me break the ice first so The Blade doesn't straight up stab you."</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah, I reckon that's fair." Tubbo let out a shaky laugh. "I really don't want to lose my last life before I move into the mansion, Foolish would kill me."</p><p> </p><p>  "Well he'll have to wait in line pal." Tommy said boldly as they climbed the stone brick stairs. "Cause I'm killin' you first."</p><p> </p><p>  "I'll keep that in mind." His voice shook. "Guess I just won't die."</p><p> </p><p>   He nodded. "Good."</p><p> </p><p>  "Ayup Phil." Greeted the oldest once on the doorstep. "Can I go in?"</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"'Fraid not mate."</b> Said Philza as he shook his head. <b>"The boys are taking a nap right now. Ranboo was pretty upset earlier but Tech calmed him down. Turns out fighting take a lot out of him"</b></p><p> </p><p><b> "I see." </b>Will sighed. "You'll have to say sorry some time later, Tubbo. Looks like the guys are snoozing away."</p><p> </p><p>  "Sounds right, when he wasn't scheming and talking to 'chat' that pig was out." The fletching glared at the door. "He got better when he busted Dad out, maybe 'cause he had someone he actually wanted to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>  "Hold on, who the fuck is 'chat'?" The raven slightly raised his voice in confusion. "Is that some pet of his? I mean, I saw foxes in his basement."</p><p> </p><p>  "No, they're in 'voices in his head'." Tommy held his hands up in mocking quotations. "I think it's just some fuckin' excuse he makes to kill people."</p><p> </p><p>  "That doesn't sound like Technoblade." Concern grew in the elder brother's gut. "He's made stuff up before but never shit like this."</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"He's not making it up." </b>The father spoke gravel catching the attention of the other two bird hybrids.</p><p> </p><p>  "Wait, what's going on? Is Technoblade sick or something?" Tubbo questioned with raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>  "Tubbo " Wilbur glanced back at the boys. "I need you and Tommy to go into Phil's house. He and I have to have a talk."</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy opened his mouth to protest when Tubbo, who was spooked by Wil's serious tone, dragged him away from the adults.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"When were you going to tell me about this?"</b> The son cawed angrily, feeling a bit betrayed. <b>"That's why he left isn't it? I could have-"</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "He didn't tell me about them until after you died Wil</b> . <b>" </b> Phill's sad gaze met Wilbur's confused one. <b>"Though I had a feeling he did after he learned english. The mumbling gave it away for me."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"So what are they like?"</b> The musician asked with little patience. <b>"And can we get him treated? This could be some kind of mental illness, maybe a doctor will know what's wrong."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "I don't think they are from an illness." </b> Philza's wings shifted uncomfortably behind him. <b>"They seem to tell him things he couldn't possibly know, but they're not exactly trustworthy, they're-."</b> His hand ran down his face. <b>"They are fuckin' nuts. They cry, scream, mock him, but the most worrying thing is what the little shits want from him."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "What do they want?"</b> Wilbur's heart pounded. He knew first hand how damaging the inter voices in one's head can be.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Blood." </b> The father's face was grim. <b>"They command him to hurt, to kill and they're never fully satisfied."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Fuckin' hell." </b> Wilbur took a set back. <b>"How is he still… him?"</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "I don't know."</b> He looked at his warrior son's house. <b>"You'll have to ask him yourself."</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Are they why he slept so much when Tommy lived here?" </b>The hybrid felt a sense of helplessness at his piglin brother's condition.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Nah, I think that's just a piglin thing." </b> Chuckling a little at an old memory the Angel of Death continued. <b>"He didn't start doing that until we moved to the arctic. You can't imagine how scared I was when he wouldn't wake up from his 'hibernation'." </b> His feathers flared up as he nearly shrieked. <b>"Then the mother fucker has the nerve to ask what's for breakfast the next morning!"</b></p><p> </p><p>   Wilbur laughed hard. <b>"That's such a Techno thing to do." </b> He wiped a year from his eye. <b>"Worries the people around him only to turn out just fine."</b> The young man tapped his chin in thought. <b>"I guess neither hybrids react to the cold differently than us birds. At least it doesn't hurt him like it does a blaze."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "It's still a pain in the neck though." </b> Philza gazed at the thick snow entrapped in the fence line. <b>"He slept right through the blizzard and left me to feed all of his pets. I swear, it's taking care of a fuckin' zoo."</b></p><p> </p><p> Wil grinned. <b>"Isn't that what you've been doing with Tommy?"</b></p><p> </p><p>   They both bursted into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Ah, fuck dude."</b> The elder put a hand on his chest. <b>"I haven't laughed that hard in a long while."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "Me either." </b> Admitted Wilbur before turning serious again. <b>"So how are we going to deal with this?"</b></p><p> </p><p> Phil sucked in a breath. <b>"I dunno Wil, I just sorta let him take care of it himself." </b> He paused before putting his head in his hand. <b>"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm a terrible father, aren't I?"</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "You were pretty good back when we lived with you." </b> Taking his dad in his arm in a firm hug he continued. <b>"Dad, we all made our choices. Techno ranaway, I went on an adventure, and the boys were invited here, with all four of us so far away you couldn't possibly know if anything was wrong."</b></p><p> </p><p><b>  "But that doesn't excuse me not helping Techno."</b> Philza slumped into his son's shoulder, tired of the weight of the world.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."</b> Wilbur stroked the old man's feathers. <b>"Technoblade is the kinda guy you have to let come to you if he needs help with his feelings." </b> He scoffed. <b>"But if it's physical hard work he'd probably won't hesitate to say yes."</b></p><p> </p><p>   He chuckled softly. <b>"True."</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur now knows about that voices, what will he do?</p><p> </p><p>Man, a lot has happened in the lore since I last posted a chapter.... (I going to try to incorporate some of that into this story... Somehow.)</p><p>(Also don't be afraid to add a comment!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Spruce Fence Gate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Awaking to the sensation of two long arms hugged around his torso wasn't the worst thing in the world, either the chin resting on top of his head. No, the problem that woke Techno up was something he had been struggling with all his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Kill Tubbo!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Protect Ranboo!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Technosoft!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Kill Tubbo! Kill him now!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Closing his eyes again the piglin hybrid attempted to go back to sleep only for the blood thirsty chorus to grow even louder. Huffing Technoblade slowly wrestled his way out of Ranboo's embrace as not to wake him up too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course they choose now to act up." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked back at the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"At least he's not dealing with these too…. I hope."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I get it Chat." Techno softly whispered to the legion in his mind as he headed down to the ladder. "You guys don't like Tubbo right now, I don't either, but we're going to have to live with him for a little while longer, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   The voices were not pleased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The pigman winced at their volume. "That's a no, got it." He gathered some ideas for his chests to get ready for the long night. "I can't kill him Chat, I mean, I obviously can but what would Phil say? You guys don't want to upset the old man, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Aw, no guilt tripping!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "That's a low blow…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Ouch."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Poor Dadza…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno rubbed his temple at the conflicting voices. "How about this, since I know I'm not going to get any sleep tonight let's go mob hunting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"YES!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Let's go! More Wither skulls!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "More Withers!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Blood for the Blood God!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No, not Wither skeletons Chat." They really were like children at times. "I actually do want to be back home at a somewhat reasonable time and I sorta can't do that in the Nether, so you'll will Overworld mobs.  Besides, I still have over a stack and a half in my ender chest, plenty to commit some terrorism."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They grumbled but otherwise didn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Still quiet I see." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Technoblade double checked to make sure he had all the ideas he needed and went out the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Only to find his older brother leaning on the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Hey Techno." Wilbur said softly with a defeated sounding tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Hullo." The warrior greeted in his usual style. "What's up? Did something happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No…." He pulled away from the spruce fence doors to face the other. "I have just been told about something that's been going on for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Well if it's about your son then I got nothin'. I haven't seen him since Doomsday." Techno shrugged halfheartedly. "I'm sure you can-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "It was about your voices." The elder sibling was straight to the point. "Techno, I thought we told each other everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What was I supposed to say Wilbur?" The piglin wildly gestured with his claws. "'Hey Wil! I got some people in my head telling me to go kill our neighbors, but don't worry! I got it all under control!' Yeah, I don't believe that would've gone over so well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The musician looked at him sadly. "But you still could have told Dad. Do you know how heartbroken we all were when you never come back from that tournament? Technoblade, we thought you died. It wasn't until we heard about your exploits in Hypixal knew you were alive!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Huh, I'd thought you'd all be glad." Techno spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Why would we be glad?" Wilbur's voice was hysterical. "Phil was stressed out, Tommy won't stop crying for days, and I was left alone trying to piece together what had happened! If it wasn't for finding Tubbo I think our family would have broken apart without you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Wilbur, let's be real here, I was dangerous, still am in fact." The younger brother sighed deeply. "Chat was out of control and I wasn't much better. Phil had to bail me out of more things than I can count. I knew I had to leave when they started targeting Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Then why not tell Dadza?" A cold gust of wind passed through, playing with his white streaked hair. "He could have helped you, I could have helped you. There as to be something out there that can-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "There isn't, I've tried." Techno laughed less than humorously. "Mediation, magic, therapy, and meds, nothing helped." He paused. "Well the ADHD medication works but that's only for my focus, has nothing to do with Chat. Anyways, when that tournament invitation came out I just simply decided to come back. That's why I brought all of that stuff for you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "You were saying goodbye." Wilbur felt a lump on his throat. "I knew it was odd but I didn't say anything. I'm so sorry, I should have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm thankful you didn't, I might've killed you." The Blade stared at the stars overhead. "Yeah, back to the story. I think it was the last therapist that saw me, who wanted to put me in an asylum by the way, I gave up. So I just kinda... drifted around Hypixal and other servers to entertain the voices. It worked too, kinda. I could ignore them better but somehow there were more of them. They needed more excitement, Minecraft Monday was perfect but I never dreamed to see you and Dad there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "We were so happy when we did but you just kept running away from us." Chuckling at the memory Wil added. "It was like coaxing you out of your room when you were ten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Going down the steps the pig spoke. "Surprise, I'm still an introvert. See ya later Wilbur, I got to go kill some mobs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "For Chat right?" The raven didn't like that idea. "Why can't you just stay here a get some sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Technoblade looked back and smiled but didn't say anything before venturing outside the fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Little did the pair know a tall figure with red and green eyes was listening to their conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some past details arise.</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter: The reveal of Tommy's bird species! Last chance to guess guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Wake up Wilbur!" An inpatient Tommy pounced on his unfortunate older brother. "Come on man! I wanna know what I am! Get your lazy ass up!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Ah, fine you little gremlin child!" The young raven flapped his wings angrily as he got off the bed. "I hope you're some kind of buzzard, ya prick."</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Now stop fighting you two."</b> Philza called with a smile. <b>"It's too early for this."</b></p><p> </p><p>  "No, it's not Phil!" The youngest child looked back at his father. "Ten is way late, Techno's bound to be up by now."</p><p> </p><p>  "To be fair he and Ranboo did go to bed really early yesterday." Tubbo spoke up. "I reckon they've already grabbed breakfast by now."</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "Hopefully it was enough for him.... I don't think he can handle all nighters at all right now." </em> Heading to the handle as he pulled out some bread from his inventory Wil put on his best general voice. "Alright men, time to go into the belly of the beast so eat up! We don't know what valuable intel we're about to steal."</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah! We'll get 'im good!" Tommy punched the air. "It'll be just like the old days!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Maybe I should start stealing my stress relievers again!" Shouted the ram hybrid as he followed after them."</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"Oh my god, so fucking chaotic."</b> Phil chuckled, oh how he had missed this.</p><p> </p><p>   As the four entered they found the enderman munching on a golden carrot.</p><p> </p><p>  "Uh, hey guy!" Ranboo awkwardly waved. "Techno's um, Techno uh- isn't exactly here right now." He fumbled with his words. "I mean, I think he'll be back in a little bit but uh, I don't know where he is now."</p><p> </p><p>  "He went monster hunting last night." Deciding to help the shy teen Wilbur explained. "It was about an hour after you all went to bed, he was pretty set on it."</p><p> </p><p>   Tommy's feathers flared up. "That bastard! If he thinks he can run out on us again I'll-"</p><p> </p><p>   The door downstairs opened as well as some chest shortly after. Air was tense around the ex- child soldiers as something later creeped up the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>  "Hullo." The Blade drawer slowly as he head popped out of the floor. His eyes squinted at Tubbo. "What are you doing in my house?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Apologizing!" He spat out the words as fast as he could. "To Ranboo." Tubbo turned back at his black and white friend. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I sorta lost my temper there. Still friends?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Sure!" The ender child's already large mouth seemed to widen before the smile faded. "But can you say sorry to Techno too? I mean, if that's ok. I don't think it's fair that I get an apology and he doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>  "No need." Technoblade put his soaked cape on the coat rack. "It's not like he said anything about me that wasn't true yesterday." The other hostile hybrid was about to protest when he continued. "And an apology doesn't really work if it's not sincere."</p><p> </p><p>  "Man, you look like shit Technoblade." The obnoxious avian held his nose. "You even smell like shit! It's fucking disgusting! When's the last time you had a wash?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Hey, weren't we going to find out what you are today?" Techno walked back to the ladder, but now without slightly stumbling over himself.</p><p> </p><p>   The ravens looked at each other in concern.</p><p> </p><p>   <em> Something was wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>  A few minutes later the pig was back. "Now what-" Techno coughed into his sleeve. "What page was it again? Oh there we go." He sat down and pulled up another chair. "Sit."</p><p> </p><p>  "Fucking finally." Tommy spread out his wings to present to his brother's critical gaze.</p><p> </p><p>  "Let's see." His handle tembled a little as he skimmed through the book. "Raven, rook, crow, jay…. Magpie? Mm…." He inspected the picture closely then softly brushed his hand on the soft plumage. "Magpie."</p><p> </p><p>  "Magpie? Is that some kind of food?" The fletching grinned. "Is the Blade hungry hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>  "No, it's a bird Tommy." Techno read through the page. "Bruh, this makes too much sense."</p><p> </p><p>  ""Let me see!" Wilbur quickly snatched the book and locked on to the photo. "Oh my God, he's a magpie!" He looked at the bird's into. "Oh, this even sounds like him! Like a dirty little crime bird!"</p><p> </p><p>  "What does that mean?" The newly discovered hybrid was growing increasingly upset being out of the loop.</p><p> </p><p>  "Magpie are opportunistic omnivores, which might explain your kleptomania." Technoblade watched Tommy give him a lost look. "It means you love to steal things."</p><p> </p><p>   The magpie chick clearly felt insulted. "I do not-"</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah, you do." Leaning on the table the piglin continued to go into the details. "Some types of magpies can be loud and territorial, but I'm willing to bet you're a European magpie, which are a little more chill."</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh Tommy!" Wilbur's eyes were like a cat looking down its prey. "You are in trouble now!"</p><p> </p><p>  "What do you mean?" The child looked desperately at his pink brother. "What does he mean Technoblade?"</p><p> </p><p>   He only shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh, you know, it's just that you're a magpie with magpie instincts and in this here book it says that magpies are monogamous." He grinned at the younger avian. "Ya know what that means Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>   He stared him blankly in the eyes. "No."</p><p> </p><p>  "It means you'll mate for life!" The raven cackled. "So much for having all the wives!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Wha- no, no!" Tommy stood up quickly. "But I'm the wife haver! I can't be tied down to just one girl!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Sorry Tommy." Wilbur said in mock sympathy. "But it's in your DNA, you ain't gotta choice mate."</p><p> </p><p>  "Ah no!" Tommy hit his face in his hands. "This is the worst!""</p><p> </p><p>  "Magpies live in flocks too." Techno gave a sly smile. "That's probably why he's so clingy."</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh that's right!" The brother started to coo at the youngest. "Our little bwother hates being left out "</p><p> </p><p>  "Stop it! Stop it!" His voice turned into a whine. "Dad, they're bullying me!"</p><p> </p><p>   Phil only laughed at his distress.</p><p> </p><p>  "How could you Phil?" Tommy was nearly speechless. "Why can't you be on my side for once?"</p><p> </p><p>  <b>"You little shit, you think I'm going to be on your side after what happened last time?"</b> His father nearly yelled. <b>"You make your bed, now lie in it!"</b></p><p> </p><p>   At the teen's groan Techno bursted into laughter only to be cut off by a series of coughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy's a magpie! Anyone guess correctly?</p><p>(Anyone still read this?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Trident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <b>"Ya alright mate? That didn't sound good."</b>
  <span> Phil raised a brow in concern. </span>
  <b>"Want to lay down?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm fine." Gripping his soggy shirt he added. "It started snowing in the middle of the night, nothing too usually for this area. Though it was a little heavier than normal, there might be a storm within a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As if to confirm his theory a loud crack of thunder roared in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Techno looked at his ceiling "Or now, now is good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo perked up at the sound and practically ran to the ender chest. Pulling out his trusty Poseidon he said excitedly. "I'm going head hunting, does anyone want to go with me?" The hybrid noticed Philza's wings shifted behind his as if he wanted out. "Phil? You in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Yes!" </b>
  <span>He loudly chirped with an eager nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ok, let's just get your-" He paused as he glanced at the piglin in the room. "I mean, is that's ok with-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Sure." The Blood God waved them off. "I don't see any reason to keep his weapons from him anymore, as long as he promises not to use them on himself again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Ok, Techno. I promise." </b>
  <span>He smiled at his son. </span>
  <b>"You guys are going to be stuck with me for a very long time."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Glad to hear it." Smiling Technoblade leaned back in his chair. "Have fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh, can I go too?" Tubbo suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "But you don't have a channeling trident Tubbo." He started going down the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I know, but I still want to hang out." The ram put his hands in his pockets. "Besides I really need to stretch out my legs. What about you Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Um, what?" Tommy tried to hide his tenseness from the other. "Oh, uh. I think I'm going to stay here. Thunderstorms and I don't get along very well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh yeah!" Tubbo laughed at the memory. "That was really funny!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Shut up!" He snapped as another ear ringing doom sounded. The magpie had to clench his jaw shut to suppress a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ok…." The older teen trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Guess that's a touchy subject."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Soon the old man and the two older kids had left, leaving the three previously estranged brothers in the house alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "So…." Technoblade coughed into his sleeve again. "What do we do now? Finding out what Tommy is was all I had on the agenda for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I dunno." Shrugged Wilbur. "I was thinking about writing songs again, you know, since being a leader didn't really work out for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Does it for anyone on this server?" The piglin's gaze turned to the flurry outside. "They either get exiled, killed, or their country blown sky high…. Unless your Eret and you get put back into power only for literally everyone to steal your stuff. So, what kinda music are you going to write?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Lightning popped once more, causing Tommy to put a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It hurt so much, the burning as electricity flowed through him, the way Dream's potato filled fist collided with skull, how death and revival tore his very soul apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "That's a good question." Wilbur grinned. "I might need your help though, I could write something with a violin part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm so rusty that's not even funny." He smiled despite his statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The heavens lit a blaze as the air cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy's ears were ringing, his chest was tightening, and he just wanted to hide. </span>
  <b>"Help! Help! Help!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Woah Tommy!" The brunette knelt in front of the blonde. "Hey man, you're alright. It's okay, you're safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Another thunderbolt and the magpie crash into the raven. </span>
  <b>"No! Danger! Danger!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "Sh, it's ok."</b>
  <span> Wil cooed as he rocked his little brother back and forth. </span>
  <b>"Just breathe." </b>
  <span>He looked at Techno hoping for some help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Taking the hint he put a hand between Tommy's wing ignoring his flinch. "It's the lightning isn't it?" Technoblade watched the battle worn boy nod and sighed. "Thought so, don't worry it wouldn't get us in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Don't wanna die again."</b>
  <span> The fletching managed to chirp his first sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I wouldn't either." His claws glided through the fluff. "But at least Dream can't get you now." The Blood God noticed both siblings tense up. "Unless, I'm missing something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Wilbur swallowed. </span>
  <b>"Do you want me to tell him?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The conflicted child hesitated but nodded all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Looking his warrior brother dead in the eye and confessed. "Tommy lost his last life, Techno."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Heh?" The confused piglin hybrid looked at him. "What are you talking about Wilbur? Tommy is right here and believe me, he ain't a ghost. I mean, he's kinda too warm and I'm more than confident that ghosts don't age so why would his wings keep growing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Brought back."</b>
  <span> Tommy answered as he pressed more into the oldest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Technoblade felt a chill down his spine as coughs spilled from his mouth again. How had his little brother died and he never knew? When did it happen, why did it happen, and how is he back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>How close was he to losing his whole family?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "H-how." He didn't know if it was emotion or the coughing that made his throat raw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Dream." Wilbur rested a head in Tommy's hair. "Tommy went to visit Dream for the last time so he could move on only to get stuck in there with him. Our brother called him a liar and claimed he couldn't bring him back so…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He killed him." Techno's eyes stung but didn't water. "Pretty hard to deny that kind of proof…. Why are you back then? For fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Botched murder attempt actually." A sour laugh sounded from the musician. "Tommy tried to use Ghostbur as cover to sneak into the prison. It would have worked too if he didn't pull out the axe too early." He kissed the boy's forehead as he let out a sob. "I wasn't the best to Tommy in the after and Dream knew that. I trust you can piece the rest together myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Was the house always this cold? "Yeah, I can. How many know about this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Sam, Puffy, me, and now you." Wilbur looked tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Can you tell me what else I missed?" The anarchist almost pleaded. "I feel like I need to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The elder brother nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Secrets unravel....</p><p> </p><p>Ok, so in the au Sam kept Tommy's death a secret out of fear what the server would do to him. Tommy broke into the prison without Ranboo and Tubbo (he stole the potion ingredients under Techno's nose.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>